


Идентификация

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле иногда имя, которое мы себе берём, делает нас, а не мы его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 июня, 23:00

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-reboot, AU основанное на Batman #666, Batman Inc. Vol.2 #2, Red Robin #25, идее, фигурировавшей в Batgirl и ранних спойлерах к Smallville season 11.  
> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

— Эй, чудо-мальчик, меня слышно? — Найтвинг у него в наушнике просто надрывается. Звонкий, полный жизни голос выводит Тима из оцепенения. Он несколько раз моргает, смотрит на экран, пытается сфокусировать зрение, лишь потом вспоминая про очки, включает микрофон и отвечает:  
— Слушаю тебя, Найтвинг.  
— Я тут набрела на одну подозрительную мадам, хотелось бы проверить, не светилась ли она где. Помоги мне, Оракул, ты моя единственная надежда, — где-то на заднем плане слышатся выстрелы, Найтвинг дышит тяжело и прерывисто. Но она, по крайней мере, получает удовольствие от процесса. Он бы на её месте получал от него удовольствие, будь у него всё те же здоровые, сильные ноги.  
— Имя, сестра, — бормочет в микрофон Тим, надеясь, что в наушниках Стефани хотя бы не слышно ни нотки зависти в его голосе. У него самого голос теперь тихий и ровный, и порой даже ему с трудом верится в то, что много лет назад это он прыгал по крышам в зелёных штанишках и восхищался собственной жизнью.  
— Патриция… — отвечает Найтвинг, вскрикивает и шипит: — Это было грубо, тебе разве мама в детстве не говорила, что так нельзя делать?  
Тим опускает взгляд, только сейчас замечая, что у него на коленях устроил голову большой жилистый доберман. Бывший Робин протягивает руку и треплет пса по загривку:  
— Не грусти, Эйс, — звучит это, правда, так, словно он обращается к самому себе, а не к собаке, пытаясь уговорить не хандрить. Но шум в наушниках не оставляет ему выбора. Внутренности сжимаются от злости, обиды и зависти, а ещё от невыносимой тоски и скуки.  
— Прости, сладенький, я уже почти закончила, — обращается к нему Стеф. — Выпей кофе пока.  
— Не спеши, я никуда не убегу, — Тим пытается отшутиться, наблюдая за тем, как Эйс, получив свою долю ласки, поднимается с места и уходит к миске, щёлкая когтями по полу. — Хотя ты сказала два целых предложения за это время, уж фамилию могла бы…  
Стефани раздражено рычит, но всё же выдавливает:  
— Грин, её фамилия Грин!  
— Какая длинная, боже мой, — саркастично отзывается Тим. Он разминает пальцы, стараясь не обращать внимания на звуки в наушниках — настоящую музыку Готэма, по которой он так скучает, — и вводит данные в систему поиска. С того времени, когда ещё Барбара была Оракулом, здесь стоит прекрасная система, объединившая все базы данных, которые Гордон только смогла найти. От Тима потребовалось её лишь усовершенствовать согласно веяниям времени и теперь поддерживать на плаву, и с этим он справлялся прекрасно.  
В отличие от всего остального, конечно же.  
— Ваш звонок очень важен для нас, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии, — говорит Оракул в микрофон, жмёт на кнопки на пульте управления креслом и действительно направляет его к кофемашине.  
— Тебе реально нужно прекратить пытаться шутить, Тим. Это звучит просто жалко. Правда, не стоит. Ты никогда не станешь таким, как Дик, — Найтвинг тяжело дышит, но больше не слышно ни криков, ни выстрелов. Похоже, ей действительно удалось выкарабкаться живой.  
— Это было очень вдохновляюще, спасибо, Стеф, — Тим ставит первую попавшуюся под руку кружку в кофемашину и жмёт на очередную кнопку, которых в его жизни стало просто невыносимо много. Он ждёт, прикрыв глаза и представляя Стефани в униформе Найтвинга. Вот она стоит на крыше посреди поражённых агентов чего-то там, фиолетовая птица на груди почти светится в темноте, а ветер треплет короткие светлые волосы, грудь быстро поднимается и опускается, и каждый вдох отдаётся шумом и сопением.  
В его наушниках слышно не только её, но и шум вечернего города. Чьи-то вскрики, сигналы машин.  
Они убивают Тима, делая это даже успешнее, чем невозможность оказаться в самом центре разворачивающейся битвы, и он вновь пытается заставить Стефани заговорить, чтобы её голос заполнил его собственную голову:  
— Как ты вообще?  
— Справляюсь, — Найтвинг присвистывает. Оракулу легко представить, как она с трудом сдерживает блаженную улыбку: ей нравилась её работа, несмотря ни на что. — Правда, никак не могу поладить с Дэмианом, но…  
— По сравнению с комиссаром Гордон, мы все с ним прекрасно ладим. Особенно я, — Тим смеётся, достаёт кружку с кофе и делает глоток. Пойло горячее и горькое, но другого сейчас и не достать.  
— Он даже не знает, что ты жив!  
— Мало кто знает, что я жив, и это к лучшему, — он заставляет себя рассмеяться, словно это может обмануть Стефани и добавляет: — И потом, это Дэмиан. Он прекрасно знает, что я жив, он просто даёт нам возможность думать, что у нас есть преимущество.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, сладенький, — Найтвинг снова шумно вздыхает. Оракул узнаёт этот вздох мгновенно, и перед его глазами тут же встаёт образ: вот она закатила глаза и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони со лба испарину. — Слушай, тут так жарко, это просто невыносимо…  
— Харпер может тебе собрать новую униформу, в которой жарко не будет, — Тим направляется к компьютерам. Система уже нашла первые совпадения, и бывший Робин щурится, всматриваясь в мерцающий экран.  
— Лучше я загляну к тебе, Чудо-дурачок, — Стефани смеётся. – Заодно расскажешь и покажешь мне, что нашёл.  
Оракул молчит. Эйс вновь и вновь тычется носом в бесчувственное колено, тихо поскуливая, но Тим не реагирует, представляя себе Стефани сейчас. Как она перескакивает со здания на здание, гибкая и счастливая — наверное, последний счастливый человек в Готэме. Единственная, кто всё ещё верит в лучшее.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не Барбара Гордон, а ты не Дик Грейсон? — всё же выдавливает Тим, отставляя кружку в сторону и разворачивая кресло и смотрит прямо на двери лифта. Вот-вот она появится на его пороге.  
— Ты продолжай так думать, это мило, — на самом деле голос у неё за последние годы изменился. Изменился, но по-прежнему вызывает всё те же эмоции, что и раньше.  
— Ты знаешь, — после долгого молчания всё же произносит Оракул. Он снова тянет руки к псу, глядя в его тёмные глаза. — Знаешь, Стефани, я восхищаюсь тобой, — он вдруг замечает, что мелко дрожит, то ли от страха, то ли от очередного приступа жалости к самому себе. — Он бы гордился, что именно ты заняла его место.  
Двери лифта открываются, Тим невольно вскидывается, пытаясь встать, но ноги его так и не слушаются. Тогда он стягивает наушники и смотрит на неё, пристально и устало.  
Стефани улыбается. Фиолетовая птица у неё на груди и полосы на руках светятся и блестят в свете экранов компьютеров, на лбу свежая ссадина, а на плече оторван кусок униформы.  
— Привет, — вместо ответа говорит она. Может, не знает, что сказать. — У тебя тут очень хорошо, — и делает шаг вперёд.  
Тим ей по-своему благодарен. Никто из них не смог бы сейчас подобрать слов лучше.


	2. 7 июня, 00:13

Взрыв происходит ровно в полночь. Барбара только собирается ехать домой, но вместо этого мчится на место происшествия. Её телефон разрывается от звонков. В наушнике шуршит голос Оракула, гораздо быстрее сообщающего ей новости, чем любой из подчинённых.  
— Здесь было пятнадцать человек охранников, — говорит Тим. У него сонный голос, наверное, он в кои-то веки хотел выспаться. Грешным делом, комиссар Гордон даже предполагает, что дело именно в этом.  
— Точно не было никого из гражданских? — уточняет она, нажимая на гудок. Её машина встаёт в пробку, и Барбара понимает, что застряла.  
— Разве что кто-то из охраны пригласил к себе проститутку, — Оракул зевает. Барбара его прекрасно понимает. Она устало трёт виски, мысленно благодаря Бога за своё решение выпить таблетку от мигрени перед выходом с работы. — Твой GPS показывает, что ты встала. Нужна помощь?  
— Тут пробка, — отвечает Барбара. — Можешь отправить кого-нибудь на место?  
— Все и без меня отправятся на место. Думаю, даже Бэтмен там покажется. Но я отправлю туда Найтвинг, — говорит Тим. Гордон вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть конец пробки. Она бы с радостью выскочила и побежала по дороге, но парализованные ноги и наличие громоздкой коляски этому никак не способствуют.  
Её мобильный телефон начинает надрываться, и Барбара, схватив его, ревёт в трубку:  
— Гордон!  
— Мы связались с Уэйн Секьюрити. Установлено, что в деловом центре было пятнадцать человек охранников. Все гражданские, согласно пропускной системе, вышли, — отчеканивают на другом конце провода.  
— Хорошо, — цедит Гордон, с отвращением осознавая, насколько сильно не подходит это слово к этой ситуации. — Что-то ещё?  
— Пока нет, здесь паника и… — начинает отвечать человек на другом проводе, но комиссар уже выключает телефон и бросает его на соседнее кресло.  
— Пытаюсь взломать базу камер наблюдения, — вдруг говорит ей бывший Робин.  
— Она была не в деловом центре? — Барбара щурится, вздыхает, когда впереди стоящие машины трогаются, и жмёт на газ. Останавливается, проехав пару метров.  
— Нет, камеры они тоже подключили к новой системе, так что все записи хранятся там, — в голосе Оракула слышатся нотки гордости. Тим даже спустя годы всё ещё оставался тем же нердом, каким когда-то знала его Гордон. Возможно, это было хорошо. Скорее всего, это было хорошо.  
— Ах, — комиссар закатывает глаза. — То есть завтра Тамара Фокс в очередной раз пожалуется на то, что кто-то взламывает их систему?  
— Пусть делают защиту лучше. Я бы на её месте сделал, — холодно замечает Тим. Потом в наушнике щёлкает, и раздаётся новый голос:  
— Помните, я пару дней назад нашла диск, как те, которые использовал Тим, когда был Красным Робином? — Стефани звучит удивительно жизнерадостно. Иногда Барбаре кажется, что Найтвинг получает слишком много удовольствия от своей работы.  
Телефон Барбары снова начинает издавать истеричную трель.  
— Да, помним, — отвечает ей Оракул. — И анализ ничего нам не дал.  
— Ну, это печально, — Найтвинг нарочито громко вздыхает. — Потому что я только что нашла ещё один. С посланием. Сейчас попробую разобрать, что там…  
— С посланием? — Гордон проклинает всё на свете, и в первую очередь Джокера, который лишил её возможности ходить, а значит, сейчас быть там, где она должна была быть.  
Телефон продолжает верещать, и комиссар всё же снова хватает его:  
— Гордон! — кричит она.  
— Комиссар, у нас здесь на месте взрыва, — бормочут в трубку, — Найтвинг. Прикажете её поймать?  
— Нет, оставьте, сейчас нам любые руки пригодятся, — шипит Барбара и сбрасывает звонок.  
— Я разобрала, что тут написано. И это вам не понравится. Никому из вас, — голос Стефани звучит уже не так радостно, как пару минут назад. Она делает паузу, и зачитывает: — Я погружу ваш город в пучины хаоса, если вы не выдадите мне Робина, — слышно, что вокруг неё бегают люди и кричат сирены пожарных и полицейских машин. — Как думаете, о чём он? Последним Робином был нынешний Бэтмен. Он хочет убить его?  
— Не думаю, — в голосе Оракула больше нет и следа сна. Впрочем, тревоги в нём тоже не слышно. — Думаю, Найтвинг, ответ на вопрос «О каком Робине идёт речь» скрывается в диске, который ты держишь в руках.  
Барбара улавливает ход его мыслей моментально. Логика достаточно странная, даже, на взгляд комиссара, альтернативная и крайне тупая, но определённо явная и доступная тем, кто знает о Робинах хоть что-то.  
— Ему нужен тот Робин, что стал Красным Робином, — Гордон задумчиво стучит по рулю. — Ему нужен ты, Тим.  
— Именно я, — подтверждает Оракул, и тут же замолкает. Барбара уверена: он уже начал прорабатывать все возможные варианты того, кто стоит за всем этим, и через пару часов выдаст список подозреваемых и вполне правдоподобную версию. В этом был весь Тим. Он моментально погружался в работу.  
— Но почему? Весь город знает, что Красный Робин погиб во взрыве, — задаёт Найтвинг самый простой и очевидный вопрос.  
— Вероятно, этот не знает. Может, он был на необитаемом острове шесть лет и не слышал последние новости, — в голосе Тима проскальзывают нотки безразличия. Барбаре становится страшно, едва она слышит его следующие слова: — Если вы скажете, комиссар, я выдам ему себя. По крайней мере, потеря не будет такой уж ужасной.  
— Ты — идиот! — успевает вставить Стефани.  
— Нет, — тут же отрезает комиссар Гордон. Она знает, что он чувствует. Понимает его потайные желания, от которых его самого тошнит. Прекрасно представляет, как сильно ему хочется покончить со своим жалким существованием, чтобы больше никогда не видеть ручек на стенах, никогда не заворачивать бесчувственные ноги в плед, никогда не вспоминать, кем он был.  
Но он слишком ценен для неё, чтобы позволить ему пожертвовать собой.  
Не говоря уже о том, что она всё ещё видела в нём нерадивого и ужасно неудачливого младшего брата.  
— Прости, Тим, но пока я не могу тебе этого позволить, — она понимает, что не может давить на жалость. Эмоциональное манипулирование било по Оракулу сильнее всего, как когда-то и по ней самой. — Ты мне нужен. Ты знаешь больше, чем любой человек, находящийся у меня в подчинении, и даже я сама. Ты можешь создавать хоть какое-то подобие контроля действий новой Лиги Справедливости. Без тебя всего этого не будет, — она слышит, как Стефани, находящаяся у места взрыва, громко вздыхает. — Кроме того, нет гарантий, что, получив тебя, он прекратит теракты. Ты гораздо надёжнее.  
В наушнике какое-то время царит тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим электронным гулом. А потом голос Оракула мягко разрывает её:  
— Спасибо, — он выдерживает паузу, и добавляет: — Бэбс.  
Почти пять лет прошло с тех пор, как бэт-семья потеряла Дика и Брюса, и порой Барбаре кажется, что вместе с ними эта семья погибла. И в то же время она не может отделаться от ощущения, что ошибается. Как бы ни охладели их чувства друг к другу, они всё ещё связаны.  
— Ладно, — вдруг вмешивается Стефани. — Я могу остаться здесь и подождать, пока пожар потушат. Если комиссар что-нибудь сделает, чтобы меня не прогнали, я дождусь экспертов и посмотрю на их работу…  
— Езжай домой, Стеф, — отвечает ей Барбара. — Думаю, пожар будут тушить до утра, а результаты экспертизы уже завтра будут у меня на столе, — она зевает. — Должен же хоть кто-то сегодня поспать.  
— У меня ещё есть дела, но спасибо, — хмыкает в наушнике Найтвинг. — Оракул? Что ты скажешь?  
— Что комиссар права? — вопросительно говорит Тим. — Ты только зря потеряешь время.  
— Ладно, мальчик-зануда, — помявшись, всё же соглашается Стефани и добавляет: — И, Тим, сладенький, если ты попытаешься сдаться этому… кем бы он ни был… я лично тебя спасу и превращу твою жизнь в ад. Такой, каким ты его даже представить не можешь, — угроза звучит глупо, но в то же время ужасающе серьёзно. Барбара проезжает ещё пару метров и думает о том, что как бы смешно это обещание не выглядело, Найтвинг его обязательно выполнит. В этом комиссар могла быть уверена.  
— Да, я тебя тоже люблю, — устало отвечает ей Тим. — Кажется, «Монарх» тебе по пути. Не заглянешь ко мне, чтобы я мог осмотреть диск?  
— Я бы сказала, что лучше в полицейский участок, но, боюсь, ты разберёшься с этим быстрее, — вставляет Гордон, снова глядя на дорогу. Похоже, пробка рассосётся ещё не скоро.  
— Окей. Уже бегу, — говорит Стефани и замолкает. Теперь слышно только её дыхание.  
Прямо сейчас Барбара ужасно завидует ей и её здоровым ногам. В отличие от Найтвинг, комиссару придётся простоять в этой пробке очень долго, пока она не прибудет на место взрыва, а потом проторчать там до утра. Жаль, но о столь желанном сне ей придётся забыть.


	3. 7 июня, 23:10

Чтобы почувствовать присутствие кого-то постороннего, Тиму не нужно уметь читать мысли или видеть, как напрягается Эйс, почуяв чужака. Ему достаточно оказаться в помещении, и как бы хорошо ни скрывался незваный гость, Оракул всегда точно знает, прячут ли тени кого-то, или он совершенно один.  
— Ты, кажется, забыл, что я тоже когда-то был Робином. Я знаю, что ты здесь. Спускайся, — он вскидывает голову и, сощурившись, принимается всматриваться в переплетение потолочных балок в поисках тёмного силуэта. — Спускайся, Бэтмен, — голос у него предательски дрожит — он произносит это имя впервые за долгие годы. Впервые с тех пор, как умер Брюс Уэйн.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходит, но Тим не сдвигается с места. Он успокаивает подошедшего к инвалидному креслу пса, поглаживая его по голове, и продолжает смотреть наверх. Он точно уверен, что Бэтмен следит за каждым его действием сейчас, давая ему возможность ошибиться и сбежать от предстоящего разговора. Но Тим Дрейк и раньше от этого не бежал, и не собирается это делать сейчас.  
Наконец одна из теней отделяется от остальных, обретая форму человека, и камнем падает вниз.  
Оракул с удивлением замечает, что даже спустя столько лет он по-прежнему задерживает дыхание, глядя, как из темноты выходит живая легенда. И даже зная, что это не тот Бэтмен, которого он когда-то знал, он всё ещё не может отвести взгляд.  
— У тебя в системе защиты от проникновения дыра, Дрейк, — говорит Бэтмен. У него глубокий голос с хрипотцой и почти не осталось восточного акцента. Оракул всматривается в его лицо, узнавая в том, как Дэмиен поджимает губы, и его волевом подбородке черты Брюса.  
— Это не дыра, — наконец замечает Тим. — Это намеренно оставленная лазейка для тех, кто знает, — он всё же отводит взгляд и жмёт на кнопки на своём кресле, разворачивая его.  
— Если я сюда проник, то и кто-нибудь из недоброжелателей сможет, — говорит Дэмиан.  
— Кто, например? — тут же щурится Оракул. Карман оттягивает металлический диск с жёлтым силуэтом малиновки, напоминая ему о последних городских слухах. Конечно, он знает, что сейчас прозвучит.  
— Например, Красный Робин, — Бэтмен двигается с места и неторопливо идёт к коляске, не сводя с Тима глаз. Оракул чувствует этот взгляд, тяжёлый и, кажется, осуждающий. Совсем как у Брюса.  
— "Например, Красный Робин", — тут же передразнивает его Тим и добавляет, — для начала должен связать городскую легенду — Оракула, и Робина, за которым охотится.  
Дэмиен молчит. Оракул с трудом понимает, зачем он пришёл к нему, но вдруг ясно видит себя его глазами. Жалкий притворщик, "ненастоящий" сын, неудачник, который всех подвёл.  
Калека в инвалидном кресле, который даже не захотел никому сообщать, что жив, в надежде, что никто не увидит его позора и не осудит за провал.  
— Что ты знаешь? — спрашивает Бэтмен, отводя взгляд — даже это Оракул чувствует. — Кроме того, что тебе сообщила Браун, и того, что знает полиция?  
— Вообще-то это не так сложно найти в моих дневниках в Пещере. Если бы ты, конечно, удосужился это сделать, — Тим вскидывает брови, краем глаза смотря на Дэмиана, и снова отворачивается. — Единственный, кто носил костюм Красного Робина, чтобы бороться со мной — это Улисс Хадриан Армстронг, — он разворачивает копию протокола судебного процесса над Улиссом, кивает на него и жмёт плечами. — Но он в тюрьме. Комиссар Гордон согласилась поговорить с ним и узнать, не мог ли кто-то из его сокамерников вдохновиться его примером. Это всё, что я могу позволить тебе знать, — он нервно стучит по подбородку, снова чувствуя, как Дэмиан прожигает ему спину взглядом. — Если тебе интересно, почему она не попыталась выдать меня Красному Робину...  
— Потому что он террорист, — тут же перебивает его Бэтмен. — Террористам нельзя потакать. К тому же ты намного важнее для Гордон, чем кто-либо ещё — ты знаешь больше, чем она в своё время, — он вдруг упирается руками о столешницу, рядом с клавиатурой, и смотрит в экран. — Это те же причины, по которым этого не сделаю я.  
Тим замирает. Он поворачивает голову, глядя на Бэтмена снизу вверх, чувствуя себя маленьким и ничтожным. Сколько бы он ни тренировался, что бы он ни делал, он никогда не станет прежним. И тем более он никогда не станет таким. Его время прошло.  
Но теперь, с Бэтменом рядом, он снова особенно остро чувствует, что потерял. Намного сильнее и ярче, чем когда говорит со Стефани, или с Кассандрой, или с Берил. Рядом с ними он не кажется самому себе настолько маленьким и бесполезным.  
Но Бэтмен... Бэтмен другой.  
— Ты ни разу не пытался связаться со мной, — хрипит Дэмиан. Он не снимает маску, но Тиму не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы слышать в голосе горечь.  
— Нужно ли мне напоминать тебе, что при нашей первой встрече ты пытался меня убить и почти преуспел? — Тим снимает очки, трёт уставшие глаза и вдруг ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Как бы ни ненавидели они с Дэмианом друг друга раньше, и насколько сильно не были бы друг с другом не согласны сейчас, они были жалкими и одинокими остатками когда-то большой семьи.  
— Мне было десять, — Бэтмен тоже неуверенно улыбается, будто давным-давно этого не делал. Зрелище почти немыслимое и оттого ещё более удивительное. — И тем не менее, Дрейк, я действительно почти преуспел.  
— Заткнись, Дэмиан, — Тим неслышно смеётся и, наконец, задаёт вопрос, который должен был задать с самого начала: — Зачем ты здесь?  
— Чтобы сказать, что я хочу участвовать в поимке Красного Робина, — Дэмиан задумчиво мычит, цокает языком, совсем как когда-то давно, и поясняет: — Не потому, что ты мне внезапно стал симпатичен, что было бы враньём, а потому, что Красный Робин — террорист. А ты можешь быть мне полезен, причём намного больше, чем если бы всё ещё был супер-героем, — и, сделав ещё одну паузу, он добавляет: — И ещё этого хотел бы отец.  
Тим не отвечает. Он вдруг ссутуливается, вспоминая Брюса и его смерть, и кем он сам был когда-то, чего добился, как любил собственное дело.  
— Это жестоко, — он опускает взгляд на свои бесполезные ноги и напрягается, заранее предугадывая следующие слова.  
— Но ведь это правда, Дрейк.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — Тим стискивает зубы, прогоняя охватывающий его животный ужас от сказанного, и хмурится: — Что тебе нужно?  
— Мне нужно всё, что ты знаешь и о чём догадываешься. И даже то, что ты не хочешь мне говорить, — говорит Бэтмен, в этот раз громко и отчётливо, и голос его разносится по комнате, заполняя её эхом. Дэмиан вновь понижает голос, добавляя к своему требованию ещё одно слово: — Оракул.  
Тим нервно сглатывает, выпрямляет больную спину и снова смотрит на экран, вспоминая, кто он теперь.  
— Хорошо. Можешь... можешь взять стул Стефани, он там, в углу... — он сам не до конца понимает, почему вдруг начинает разминать пальцы и отбивать на клавиатуре нужные команды, открывая один за другим файлы с информацией. Всё, что кто-либо когда-либо знал об Улиссе. Почему он вдруг так спокойно делится знаниями с тем, кто виновен в смерти его близких? С тем, кто почти наверняка убьёт Красного Робина?  
Тим нервно поправляет очки и щурится, вспоминая их первую встречу.  
— У меня есть условия, — говорит он, не выпуская из мыслей образ отрубленной головы с гранатой во рту — первого убитого Дэмианом преступника. — Если ты доберёшься до него раньше, чем я или Найтвинг... Не убивай его.  
Дэмиан какое-то время не отвечает, обдумывая его слова, но всё же молча кивает, тяжело опускаясь на табуретку рядом с Тимом. Оракул смотрит на него с минуту, пытаясь угадать его мысли, а потом начинает говорить.  
И всё время, пока он говорит, Бэтмен почти не шевелится. Он всё-таки снимает маску, вероятно, выражая таким образом доверие, и Тим краем глаза рассматривает его, видя, как сильно теперь Дэмиан похож на отца — невыразительной мимикой и чертами лица, осанкой и движениями. И в то же время Оракул отчётливо осознаёт, что Дэмианом движет не боль утраты, а чувство долга. Дэмиан хочет сделать Готэм безопасной. Спасти её, как когда-то хотел этого Брюс.  
И сейчас он пытается помочь Тиму именно потому, что это было бы желанием его отца.  
Он другой. И... совсем не такой, каким помнит его Тим.  
Оракул чувствует, как от напряжения у него начинает нервно дёргаться глаз.  
— Скажу по правде, — он наблюдает за тем, как Дэмиан поднимается на ноги и надевает маску. — Я удивлён, что ты не назвал меня трусом. Я отсиживаюсь здесь, за вашими спинами. Я даже не сказал никому, что жив.  
— Ты не трус, ты идиот, Дрейк, — Бэтмен удаляется от него. Тим вдруг замечает, что он передвигается совсем не так бесшумно, как казалось сначала — его выдаёт скрип новых сапог. — Достаточно сложно бороться с преступностью даже со здоровыми ногами, и, держу пари, с инвалидным креслом это ещё сложнее. К тому же... Ты не просто отсиживаешься здесь. Ты помогаешь, — он замирает, словно объёмная тень посреди комнаты, и снова смотрит на Тима. — Всё это время я ошибался: ты совсем не такой бесхребетный, как я думал. В какой-то мере меня восхищает твоё упрямство. Что бы ни делал с тобой этот город, ты всё равно его любишь. Ноешь, но делаешь что-то. И будешь делать, пока он тебя не убьёт, — он пожимает плечами и поднимает руку, и Тим, закрывая глаза, отворачивается, давая ему возможность уйти незамеченным.  
Стоит Дэмиану исчезнуть, и Оракул тут же ссутуливается в своём кресле.  
Больше всего сейчас его пугает то, что в словах Бэтмена была правда.


	4. 10 июня, 12:23

Барбара Гордон устало трёт переносицу. У неё раскалывается голова, и чем больше она ввязывается в поиск Красного Робина, тем сильнее она у неё болит. Каждое её утро начинается с мигрени.  
Молодой полицейский рядом с ней, заикаясь на каждом слове, в котором есть буква "а", спрашивает, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно рядом с комиссаром ему неуютно:  
— С вами всё в порядке, комиссар?  
— Нет, я бы так не сказала, — хрипло отвечает Барбара. — Мэтьюз, или как тебя там? — она поднимает голову, надевает очки и смотрит на мальчишку долгим взглядом. — Вот тебе задачка, Мэтьюз. Найди мне информацию о тех, кто и когда занимался делом Армстронга, почему был отстранён, и кто это дело закрыл. Информацию о последних, пожалуй, было бы тоже неплохо поднять. Чем больше информации, связанной с этим делом, накопаешь, тем будет лучше. Потом организуешь ребят — вам нужно будет допросить тех, кто в этом участвовал...  
— Но, комиссар, ведь бумажный архив сгорел два года назад, а чтобы получить доступ к электронному, мне нужно подать прошение с обоснованием, это займёт от одной до двух недель… А вам, похоже, нужно всё это уже сейчас… — лепечет в ответ Мэтьюз. Барбара вскидывает брови:  
— Скажи, что ты от меня, и если тебе откажут, то я уволю каждого, кто работает в архиве, включая уборщицу, — трёт подбородок и вдруг добавляет: — Потом разыщите родственников Армстронга, допросите их и обязательно установите за ними наблюдение, — она разворачивает коляску и щурится, глядя на человека, сидящего через стекло от неё.  
— Вопросы, Мэтьюз? — спрашивает она, чувствуя, как парень пилит её спину взглядом, и тут же добавляет: — Можешь идти. Живо!  
Дверь тут же щёлкает замком. Мэтьюз уходит, оставляя комиссара Гордон одну. Женщина склоняет голову набок, размышляя, кто может стоять за подменой осуждённого, и когда именно эта подмена произошла, и вновь вскидывается и выпрямляется, как только в её наушнике раздаётся шуршание. Головная боль вновь бьёт по вискам, когда в наушнике раздаётся спокойный голос Оракула.  
— Комиссар, можете говорить? Какие новости? — он не шифруется, зная, что от Барбары ему нечего скрывать, и его голос вдруг напоминает ей о старых временах.  
— Здравствуй, Оракул, — такое привычное ей слово перекатывается на языке, словно конфетка. Прошло уже много лет, а она так и не привыкла, что это имя ей больше не принадлежит. — Новости пока не самые лучшие. Мне нужна твоя помощь, думаю, от тебя пользы будет побольше, чем от Мэтьюза.  
— Слушаю, — Тим говорит тихо, но отчётливо, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово. Он никуда не торопится с тех пор, как потерял способность ходить, и темп речи у него стал значительно медленнее. В какой-то мере Барбаре это кажется странным, и в то же время она не может не отмечать некоторой логичности этих изменений.  
— Это ведь Харпер занималась делом Армстронга? Та полицейская, с которой ты работал.  
— Занималась, — Оракул задумчиво мычит что-то себе под нос. — Её отстранили ближе к суду. Потом она попала в перестрелку, и ушла в отставку из-за травмы. Насколько я знаю. Я ведь все дела изучал уже сильно постфактум. Если ты помнишь, то тогда я был не в состоянии следить за происходящим в городе, да и сомневаюсь, что кто-то позволил бы мне лишний раз переживать из-за происходящего. А в чём дело?  
— Думаю, обвиняемого подменили. Хотя нет, формулировка не верна. Я уверена, что обвиняемого подменили. Подними...  
— Понял. Кто работал, когда, почему ушёл, над чем ещё работал. Я пришлю список, как только закончу, — Тиму не нужно повторять. Барбара слышит, как он начинает тарабанить пальцами по клавишам. Удовольствия ему это не доставляет, но он и сам должен признать, что отлично подхватил эстафетную палочку.  
В конце концов, Барбара и сама никогда не была восторге от своего положения как Оракула. С одной стороны, в её руках была сосредоточена власть, у неё был доступ к любой информации, но душой и сердцем она всё равно хотела быть где-то ещё, в самой гуще разворачивающихся событий.  
В какой-то мере теперь её мечта сбылась.  
— Насколько очевидна подмена? — спрашивает нынешний Оракул. Барбара почти уверена, что его голос вдруг вздрагивает. Он волнуется.  
— Невероятно очевидна. Только слепой бы не заметил, хотя я сомневаюсь даже в этом, — Барбара щипает себя за губу, продолжая задумчиво всматриваться в лицо чернокожего старика за стеклом. — Армстронг ведь моложе тебя? — спрашивает она. — И белый?  
— Да, лет на пять. И он совершенно точно белый... — Тим вдруг смеётся, немного хрипло и устало. — У тебя там что, престарелый афроамериканец?  
— Без шуток, — Барбара делает вздох и направляет своё кресло к дверям. Пора ей допросить лже-Армстронга. — Но ты его верно описал.  
— Забавно, — произносит Оракул таким тоном, что становится ясно: ему совершенно не смешно. — Держи меня в курсе событий. Отключаюсь.  
В наушнике раздаётся тихий короткий писк, и связь обрывается. Комиссар Гордон снова трёт переносицу пальцами. Потом роется в карманах куртки и достаёт оттуда обезболивающее. Заглатывает пару таблеток, не запивая, и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, дожидаясь, пока боль отступит. С тех пор, как она заняла место отца, её всё чаще мучили мигрени. Интересно, это потому, что её окружают одни идиоты, или потому что она находится в постоянном нервном напряжении?

Заключённый ждёт её, неподвижно уставившись на собственные руки. Он такой старый, что кое-где на коже появились пигментные пятна, а волосы такие белые, что он кажется даже чернее, чем есть на самом деле.  
Барбара подкатывает коляску к столу, остановившись прямо напротив, и кидает на стол папку. Камера за стеклом фиксирует всё, о чём они будут говорить.  
— Ваше имя, — холодно спрашивает комиссар Гордон.  
— Улисс Хадриан Армстронг, — говорит заключённый и закашливается. Кашляет он долго и громко, постоянно хрипя. Барбара даже не вздрагивает, упорно дожидаясь, пока чернокожий успокоится, и снова повторяет вопрос:  
— Ваше имя?  
— Улисс Хадриан Армстронг, — повторяет старик.  
— Нет, это не ваше имя, — холодно отвечает Гордон, не сводя с него глаз. — Конечно, возможно, вы младше тридцати пяти, но страдаете прогерией, тогда… — она демонстративно открывает папку перед собой, взявшись за нужный ярлык, и качает головой. — Нет, не повезло. В вашей медицинской карте сказано только, что вам восемьдесят пять, и у вас рак лёгких. Много курите, «Улисс»?  
— А это важно? — старик поднимает на неё взгляд. Белки его глаз тоже пронзительно белые и, как и волосы, сильно контрастируют с кожей.  
— Нет, — Барбара пожимает плечами и начинает листать папку. — Вы слышали последние новости, «Улисс»?  
— Нет, — заключённый мотает головой. Гордон замечает, что он очень худой — наверное, из-за местного лечения или кормёжки. — Нет возможности. И они меня мало интересуют последние пять лет. Что бы в городе ни происходило, у нас всё будет по-прежнему.  
Барбара вскидывает брови, смотря на него из-под очков, и хмыкает.  
— Имя «Красный Робин» вам говорит о чём-нибудь? — продолжает комиссар. Она ненавидит себя за разброс в вопросах, но в то же время чётко осознаёт, что только так сможет нащупать лазейку или хотя бы лишнее доказательство того, что перед ней не Армстронг.  
Старик морщится, пытаясь вспомнить. Молчит с минуту, а потом расплывается в улыбке, по-детски искренней и наивной:  
— Вспомнил! Это мальчишка, помощник Бэтмена! Такой… с крыльями! — он пытается поднять руку, радостно ткнув пальцем в сторону потолка, но наручники стесняют его в свободе передвижения. Заключённый смотрит на них обиженно и замолкает.  
— Вы не Улисс Хадриан Армстронг, не так ли? — Барбара открывает одну из фотографий Улисса в форме Красного Робина и разворачивает её, чтобы показать старику. — Иначе имя «Красный Робин» говорило бы вам совсем о другом. Вы помнили бы это.  
Она щурится, наблюдая за стариком, но тот молчит. Он замирает и не шевелится, даже дыхания его не видно. Становится ясно, что ему страшно. Он понимает, что Барбара всё же припёрла его к стенке.  
— Как бы вас ни звали, сейчас, когда я привела в качестве доказательств того, что вы не Улисс, такие факты, как ваш возраст, цвет вашей кожи, и совершенное незнание биографии Улисса Хадриана Армстронга — якобы вашей собственной, — вы должны понимать, что вас раскрыли, — она подкатывает кресло ближе к столу, наклоняется к старику и произносит: — Красный Робин сейчас терроризирует Готэм, пытаясь найти очень важного для города человека и убить его. Мне нужно знать, на свободе ли Армстронг, чтобы понимать, может ли он быть подозреваемым. Возможно, если мы отправимся на поиски именно его, мы спасём не одну, а множество жизней. Но для этого… Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Заключённый молчит. Он опускает голову, снова глядя на свои ладони, светлые, в отличие от всей остальной кожи. Он бормочет себе под нос что-то, и Барбара прислушивается, пытаясь разобрать хоть слово.  
И это и есть всего одно слово. Негр повторяет: «Ширли! Ширли!» снова и снова.  
Барбара трёт переносицу. Боль почти отступила, но теперь вместо неё в голове засело это имя. «Ширли». Кто это? Дочка? Внучка? Возможно, Улисс угрожал старику, что убьёт её, если тот откажется сесть в тюрьму?  
— Я не могу, — наконец выдыхает заключённый. — Я не буду подвергать внучку опасности.  
«Бинго», — мысленно щёлкает пальцами Барбара. По крайней мере, теперь она знает, на что давить. И, возможно, кого искать.  
— Ни вы, ни ваша внучка не будут в опасности, если вы скажете мне правду. Даю вам слово, — комиссар Гордон хмурится, хотя и знает, что это отнюдь не располагает к ней людей. — Просто скажите мне, на свободе ли Армстронг, почему вы заняли его место, и знаете ли вы полицейских, которые ему помогали в этой афере.  
Старик сглатывает, глядя ей в глаза. Кажется, он хочет задать ещё один вопрос, и Барбара, предугадывая его, говорит:  
— Всё изменилось за те пять лет, что вы в тюрьме. Полиция тоже изменилась, — она подпирает подбородок рукой. — Вам нечего бояться. Скорее всего, все те, из-за кого вы сейчас находитесь здесь, уже не у дел, и не смогут вам никак угрожать.  
Барбара краем глаза поглядывает на стекло, зная, что камера следит за каждым их движением, и проверяет диктофон на столе. Останавливает и снова запускает запись.  
Старик, добровольно занявший место Улисса Хадриана Армстронга в тюрьме, несколько раз кашляет, делает громкий хриплый вдох и начинает говорить.  
Рассказ у него получается преинтереснейший.


	5. 11 июня, 01:03

Ночью становится немного прохладнее, чем днём, но жара по-прежнему невыносимая, и ко всему прочему в городе, конечно же, душно. Стефани прислоняется спиной к тёплой стене и обмахивается рукой, пытаясь создать хоть какое-то движение воздуха.  
Оракул молчит, он переключился на другую линию и обсуждает с Барбарой последние новости: вместо Улисса пять лет в тюрьме провёл другой человек. Какую выгоду извлекли из этого люди, способствовавшие подмене, им только предстоит узнать, но новости в любом случае достаточно тревожные.  
— Альбукерк, — раздаётся у неё в наушнике голос Флэша. Стефани подскакивает на месте от неожиданности и облегчённо выдыхает. По крайней мере, у неё над головой не было ничего, обо что можно было бы удариться.  
— Альбукерке, — автоматически поправляет она. Задумывается и протягивает: — Екатеринбург.  
— Это в России? — тут же вопрошает Барт.  
— Наверное, — Найтвинг неотрывно следит за одинокими прохожими. — У меня плохо с географией.  
— Гренландия! — стоит ей закончить, выдаёт Флэш таким тоном, словно сейчас кто-то объявит, что он выиграл в «Кто хочет стать миллионером».  
— Гренландия — это остров, Флэш, — вмешивается в их увлекательную беседу Оракул. Тим маскируется, и поэтому его голос изменён и звучит механически. Чтобы расслышать в нём настоящего Дрейка, нужно потратить не один час, прослушивая записи. — Поверить не могу, что вы играете в города.  
— А что нам ещё делать? Не знаю, как у Найтвинг и остальных, а у меня здесь ужасно скучно. Не хочешь назвать мне город на «я»? — перечит ему Барт. Стефани закатывает глаза: на фоне Флэша она кажется самой себе не такой доставучей, как обычно. Тим на другом конце города, наверное, не переставая бьётся лбом о ладонь.  
— На кладбище тишина. Как и полагается кладбищу, — впервые за весь вечер заговаривает Рэведжер. — И я сомневаюсь, откровенно говоря, что что-нибудь здесь произойдёт.  
— В доме престарелых тоже всё очень тихо. И ооооооооооооочень мееееееедленно. Даже песок с них осыпается так неторопливо и печааааально, — протягивает Барт и демонстративно вздыхает. — И нереально скучно.  
— У его старого дома тоже никакой движухи, — вторит им Стефани и вытирает пот со лба. — Оракул, а ты не думаешь, что можешь ошибаться?  
— Не думаю, — механический голос Тима звучит уверенно и чётко, и даже немного режет слух.  
— А что бы сделал Тим? — вдруг задаёт вопрос Барт. — Может, стал бы опрашивать местные банды? Ну, подключил бы «своего человека», всё такое. Ведь наверняка этот ваш Лис…  
— Улисс, — поправляет его Роуз.  
— Улисс, какая разница, — фыркает Флэш, и продолжает: — В общем, наверняка он уже где-то засветился, вам так не кажется? Вот. И я думаю, что Тим бы сделал именно так…  
Найтвинг закусывает губу, сдерживая смех. Она уже знает, как будет подтрунивать над Оракулом всю следующую неделю.  
— Я скучаю по нему, — протягивает Барт. — У него всегда были лучшие планы. Без обид, Оракул.  
— Да. Мы все по нему скучаем, — после короткой паузы говорит Тим. Стефани вдруг понимает, что ей больше не смешно. Холодок в изменённом компьютером голосе может скрыть то, что испытывает Тим, говоря эти слова — чёрт, да даже он сам способен это скрыть, но Найтвинг знает его слишком хорошо.  
Она поднимается и потягивается, разминает затёкшие мышцы, снова утирает пот со лба и судорожно соображает, на что лучше перевести тему, пока Барт опять не ляпнул глупость, но застывает, заметив движение на соседней крыше.  
— У меня что-то есть, — она чувствует, как каждая мышца в теле напрягается, когда она готовится к прыжку. — Сейчас подберусь к нему и...  
— Найтвинг, стой, — в ненастоящем голосе Тима слышится метал. В нём столько строгости, что у Найтвинг пробегают по коже мурашки. — Если это действительно Улисс, то это слишком опасно.  
Стефани рефлекторно успевает пробежать несколько шагов, прежде чем тормозит. Ей едва удаётся удержаться на ногах, она машет руками и тихо смеётся:  
— Волнуешься обо мне, Оракул? Это так мило, — выпрямляется, касается пальцем наушника и возвращается в своё укрытие, прячась от лишних глаз.  
— И это тоже, — Тим вздыхает. Наверняка сейчас нервно грызёт дужки очков, или поджимает губы, хмурясь и судорожно соображая, всё ли пойдёт по плану. Стефани знала наверняка, что нет. Не в этом составе, по крайней мере... — Хочется верить, что он тебя не заметил, — наконец прерывает молчание он. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы он заметил начавшуюся шумиху.  
— С тем ажиотажем, который сейчас в полиции? Я сомневаюсь, что он не догадывается, что уже все на ушах...  
— Найтвинг, он взорвал бомбу и сказал, что взорвёт ещё, если мы не выдадим ему Робина. Который мёртв, — тараторит Барт. С его стороны раздаётся какой-то свист, и он резко тормозит возле Стефани, тут же опускаясь на корточки. — Конечно, все суетятся. Я считаю, — он нетерпеливо размахивает руками, — нужно его обезвредить!  
— Нет! — Оракул почти кричит, и Стефани ловит себя на том, что её это удивляет. За последние годы она ни разу не видела, чтобы Тим так бурно на что-то реагировал. — Вы забыли? Когда его арестовали, в прошлый раз, ещё в костюме Анархии, Красный Робин — наш Красный Робин, — Найтвинг готова поклясться, что Оракул заикается. Он впервые за долгое время говорил настолько быстро. — Красный Робин слишком рано показался ему на глаза, и Улисс, убегая, активировал взрывное устройство на крыше здания, где было его убежище.  
— Но это же... это же то, как Дик и... и Тим... погибли, — шепчет Стефани и поворачивает голову, глядя на Барта.  
— Вот именно, — голос Оракула становится немного тише. Наверное, Тим боится, что дрожь в его голосе всё-таки пробьётся через компьютерную обработку. — Дом его родителей пустует, возможно, на самом деле всё это время он скрывался там, сделав его своим убежищем. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то снова попал в ту же ловушку...  
— Понял. Но что делать-то? — спрашивает Барт. Он вдруг выглядит потерянным и виноватым, и у Стефани сжимается всё внутри: Флэш верит, что его друг мёртв, и даже не знает, что говорит с ним прямо сейчас. Она старается не думать о причинах, по которым Тим скрывает правду от собственных друзей. Она уверена, что это совершенно нормально для Тимоти Дрейка, которого она когда-то любила, но от этого ей не становится легче видеть тоску в глазах Барта.  
Тим не успевает сказать им, что делать. Что-то больно бьёт Стефани в висок, и Найтвинг удивлённо вскрикивает.  
— Эй, Спойлер! — раздаётся откуда-то крик. Барт начинает оглядываться по сторонам, подскакивает на месте и подхватывает Стефани под локоть.  
— Как твоё плечо, Спойлер? — кричит Красный Робин.  
— Что у вас там, чёрт возьми происходит?! Найтвинг?! Флэш?!— даже сквозь механический треск слышны истерические нотки в голосе Оракула. Он вдруг затихает, и Стефани слышит назойливый треск — Тим вбивает какие-то команды и коды, наверное, пытается взломать камеры наблюдения на этой улице, чтобы понять, что к чему.  
Найтвинг чувствует, как саднит висок. Похоже, снаряд, которым в неё бросил Красный Робин, оцарапал кожу. Удивительно, что она всё ещё в сознании. Девушка вырывается из хватки Барта и, совсем забыв об опасности, начинает искать на крыше то, что в неё бросили, судорожно вспоминая, где слышала этот голос.  
— Ты вспоминаешь меня, глядя на шрам?  
При этих словах у Стефани начинает ныть плечо. Она вспоминает, как Улисс выстрелил в неё, а потом сам, в грязном подвале, извлёк из её плеча пулю и «зашил» рану при помощи дезинфицирующего средства и степлера, и ей становится противно и стыдно, что она допустила возможность того, что Тим может быть не прав. После всего, что они узнали, после всех его доводов, она не верила ему, задаваясь вопросом: может, Улисс уже погиб, раз его нет в тюрьме? Не зря же он так долго не показывался.  
Но теперь она была уверена в том, с кем они имеют дело.  
— Это Улисс, это и вправду он, — Найтвинг поднимает голову, глядя на Барта, и следит за его взглядом. На крыше напротив действительно стоит человек в костюме Красного Робина. Таком привычном костюме человека, который многими считается мёртвым.  
— Ты рада, что я снова ношу это имя, мм, Спойлер? Я был бы рад, если бы ты вернула своё истинное имя, — он разбегается, собираясь прыгать.  
Стефани не отвечает ему, крепче цепляясь за Барта:  
— Уходим отсюда, Флэш, куда угодно, но подальше отсюда.  
Флэшу повторять не надо. Он достаточно доверяет Оракулу, чтобы не лезть на рожон лишний раз.  
Тим у неё в наушнике молчит.  
Стефани сглатывает, когда они тормозят, и тихо просит:  
— А теперь отнеси меня к кинотеатру «Монарх».  
— Это старая квартира Тима. Хочешь предаться воспоминаниям? — вдруг замечает Флэш. Найтвинг спускается на землю и упирается руками в колени, тяжело дыша. Ей никак не удаётся привыкнуть к подобной скорости.  
— Вообще-то, её выкупили после его смерти. Место хорошее, оборудование тоже. Корд Индастриз, насколько я помню, и потом отсюда начал работать новый Оракул, — Стефани вдруг с ужасом замечает, что одна простая оговорка рядом с Бартом может стоить Тиму его тайны. Потому что на лице Флэша уже начинает отражаться его догадка.  
— Я похож на идиота? — вместо ответа спрашивает Барт. — Думаешь, я не стану задавать вопросы и проглочу весь этот лепет?  
— Мы обсудим это попозже, ладно? — Найтвинг смотрит на Флэша исподлобья, потом устало трёт лоб и поясняет: — Там Оракул. Я хочу с ним поговорить, — она крепко держится за плечо Барта, надеясь, что никто не заметит, как сильно у неё кружится голова.  
— Тогда я пойду с тобой. К Оракулу, — говорит Барт. Он вдруг начинает тараторить, совсем как в юности: — Этот человек убивает людей, требуя выдать ему моего покойного друга. Он позорит его память, — он щурится. — Пожалуйста, Стефани.  
— Нет, — Найтвинг кусает губы и качает головой. — Прости, Барт, но я не могу. Это не мой секрет и не мне его раскрывать… — она запинается, и вдруг понимает, что Флэш больше не слушает её. Он касается пальцами наушника, и требовательно заявляет:  
— Оракул, я хочу участвовать во всём расследовании, а не только в той его части, которую ты разрешишь, — он начинает метаться из стороны в сторону, взволнованно кусая губы и создавая потоки ветра. Стефани невольно улыбается, приветствуя лёгкую прохладу, остужающую её разгорячённую кожу.  
— Оракул? ОРАКУЛ? — кричит Барт.  
— Прости, Барт. Я не могу, — наконец отвечает Тим. Этого почти не слышно, но Стефани уверена: каждое слово ему даётся с трудом.  
— Почему? — Флэш хмурится. — Я знаю, где ты находишься. Теперь я смогу проникнуть к тебе, я быстрейший человек на земле, твои…  
— Я предусмотрел и такой вариант развития событий. Ты не сможешь пройти без моего разрешения, — как-то слишком спокойно говорит Оракул. — Но я не могу тебе позволить войти.  
— Почему? — снова повышает голос Барт. — Почему? Ты у себя там хранишь трупы? Или… — он вдруг смотрит прямо на Найтвинг, подозрительно сощурившись и хмурясь. — Эта фраза, которую ты сказала… Как она звучала… «Это не мой секрет и не мне его раскрывать». Так всегда говорил… Робин.  
Стефани готова поклясться, что над его головой зажглась лампочка. Ей, в свою очередь, становится ясно, что вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться от Барта банальным «теперь это моя квартира», она выдала тайну, которую Тим хранил пять долгих лет. Неосознанно. Случайно.  
Но домино уже падают, открывая всё новым и новым людям истину.  
— Тим, это ты? — в голосе Барта слышна надежда. Стефани видит, как его глаза загораются этим удивительным чувством, как он невольно начинает улыбаться.  
Найтвинг снова касается разбитого виска и делает глубокий вдох. Может, ей ещё удастся спасти положение?  
— Барт, мы с Тимом встречались, я не могла не подхватить у него эту фразу.  
— Ты её впервые использовала, за все эти годы. Почему именно об Оракуле? — Флэш не может скрыть дурацкую победоносную улыбку, и Стефани становится противно от того, что она должна разбить его веру в пух и прах. Если, конечно, она сможет это сделать.  
— Ещё вопрос, — вдруг встревает в разговор Рэведжер. — Если Красный Робин не первый год на свободе, то почему он уверен, что Тим жив? До него должны были дойти слухи о его смерти.  
— Роуз, ты свободна, возвращайся домой и отдыхай, — прерывает их разговор Оракул.  
— Ну, надо же, ты вспомнил обо мне, — отзывается та, но связь не отключает. — Не хочешь нам ничего рассказать, Оракул? — Какое-то время в наушниках тишина, потом раздаётся щелчок и следом за ним механический голос:  
— Барт, — медленно начинает Тим.  
— Я слушаю тебя предельно внимательно, Тим, – смеётся тот в ответ. Найтвинг делает вдох поглубже и прикидывает, сколько времени у неё займёт путь до «Монарха», и сумеет ли она туда добраться в таком состоянии.  
— Барт, — повторяет Оракул. Стефани перестаёт улавливать изменения в его голосе, но что-то подсказывает ей, что Тим не очень доволен происходящим. Мягко говоря. — Я не впущу тебя в кинотеатр «Монарх», как бы ты ни называл меня. Отключаюсь, — и он действительно обрывает связь до того, как Барт успевает что-то ему ответить.  
— Стеф, — Флэш смотрит Стефани прямо в глаза. — Скажи мне правду. Это он?  
Стефани молчит, опуская голову и отводя взгляд. Почему-то ей не хочется ничего придумывать и никак выкручиваться из этой ситуации.  
— Я подброшу тебя к кинотеатру, запрыгивай, — Барт помогает ей устроиться у него на спине поудобнее и срывается с места. Пара головокружительных мгновений, и они уже на месте. Найтвинг становится на землю, снова упирается руками в коленки и пытается восстановить дыхание. Флэш кладёт руку ей на плечо и вдруг уверенно произносит:  
— Я должен обсудить это с Коном, — он подмигивает ей, и тут же вновь убегает, моментально исчезнув в пересечениях улиц.  
Стефани не может даже представить, что сейчас происходит с Оракулом. В одном она уверена: им нужно поговорить.


	6. 11 июня, 02:13

Тим держится за голову. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, возвращая себе самообладание. Унимая сердце, рвущееся из груди, дрожь в руках, восстанавливая дыхание. Он заставляет себя не думать о том, что Стефани только что выдала его секрет, и сосредоточиться на Армстронге.  
У него в голове уже складывается новый план. Наверняка Улисс больше не вернётся ни в одно из тех мест, которые Тим мог бы с ним связать. Оракул недооценил его, решив, что Красный Робин будет неосторожен и неосмотрителен. В произошедшем не было вины ни Флэша, ни Найтвинг — они были слишком опытными, чтобы выдать себя просто так. Но Улисс наверняка ждал их. Он был уверен, что именно так поступит Тим, тот самый Робин, который ему так нужен.  
Армстронг слишком хорошо изучил его, чтобы сейчас проиграть так легко.  
Тим открывает глаза и разминает шею. Как и Роуз, Тим снова и снова задаётся вопросом: откуда Улисс знает, что он жив? Почему из всех людей на планете именно он догадывается о том, что столь ненавистный ему Робин не погиб?  
Знает ли он, что Тим не может ходить? Что, теоретически, встретившись с ним один на один, Робин ему проиграет?  
И что… он и без того уже достаточно наказан и унижен?  
— Компьютер, диктую, — Оракул краем глаза отмечает, как на одном из мониторов запускается программа распознавания его голоса. Отворачивается, стучит пальцами по клавишам, вбивая всё новые и новые пароли. Где-то там, в глубине его системы, спрятанный от посторонних глаз, словно главное сокровище, скрывается нужный ему файл. Файл, который ему так не хочется использовать.  
Брюс был бы против. Дик был бы против. Чёрт, да он сам был бы против этого решения.  
— Срок между взрывом, в котором я должен был погибнуть, и происходящим сейчас — пять лет — говорит только о том, что всё это время Улисс не был уверен в своей правоте. Возможно так же, что он побывал на пепелище или в морге, пытаясь найти моё тело, — устало произносит Тим. У него болят мышцы и щиплет в глазах, но он не отвлекается. Нельзя. Не сейчас. — Улисс знает меня, как я действую. Мы не один год постоянно сталкивались, у него была возможность понять мою стратегию, научиться её узнавать. За пять лет он мог наблюдать множество операций, которыми руководил Оракул. Возможно, он узнал мой… почерк, — Оракул морщится, глядя на отобразившийся на экране файл, но не открывает его. Скоро здесь будет Стефани. Ей этого видеть не стоит. — Он будет пытаться предсказать мои действия. Значит… я попробую его переиграть.  
У него за спиной открываются двери лифта. Тим жмёт на кнопку, и на экране разворачивается личное дело Улисса.  
— Я думаю, Барта уже нельзя переубедить, — вместо приветствия говорит Стефани. Она сразу идёт к аптечке на стене, роется там и достаёт дезинфицирующее средство, вату и бинты. Тим едет ей навстречу, тревожно глядя на разбитый висок, и забирает лекарства.  
— Садись, — коротко говорит он. Стефани садится рядом с ним, прямо на пол. Оракул вскрывает пузырёк — резкий запах спирта бьёт в нос. Он привычно морщится, и смачивает им ватку, прежде чем начать обрабатывать ссадину. Найтвинг тихо шипит, словно это происходит впервые.  
— Ты скажешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает она. Поднимает голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. — Я выдала тебя с потрохами.  
— Я думаю, — Тим отворачивается, делая вид, что сосредоточен на бинте.  
Он думает о том, как давно он сам не получал таких ссадин и как, чёрт возьми, скучает по этому. Он думает о том, как давно последний раз чувствовал себя живым.  
Ещё он думает о том, что скажет Барту и Коннеру, если они вдруг заявятся сюда, к нему в убежище. О том, как стыдно и страшно ему будет смотреть им в глаза.  
— Тим? — тихо зовёт его Стефани. — Я даже не понимаю, почему ты так и не сказал им правду.  
— Потому что я всех подвёл. Я проиграл и всех подвёл, — Оракул отрывает кусок бинта, ненавидя этот резкий, режущий слух звук. — И ещё я не хочу видеть на их лицах... жалость. По крайней мере, так было, когда я пришёл в себя, и Джейсон спросил, что передать моим близким, — он осторожно обматывает голову Стефани, словно на виске у неё не ссадина, а постоянно кровоточащая рана. — Потом, когда я стал Оракулом, я подумал, что может быть... может быть будет лучше, если новый Оракул будет анонимен. Пусть как можно меньше людей знают правду, пусть все думают, что я действительно городская легенда. Тогда, если мне будет угрожать опасность, никто не потеряет рассудок от беспокойства.  
— Они члены Лиги Справедливости! Господи, Тим, неужели ты думаешь, что они настолько глупые? — Найтвинг наконец снимает маску. Чёрные круги краски вокруг глаз смотрятся забавно и странно, и Тиму вдруг становится немного легче. Может, он сам и не чувствует себя живым, зато рядом с ним есть Стефани, в которой столько жизненной энергии, что им двоим хватит с головой.  
— Я думаю, — он ухмыляется, — что они Коннер и Барт, и сколько бы лет им не стукнуло, они всё равно будут умудряться делать глупости.  
— Но теперь они знают, — Стефани гладит по загривку подошедшего к ней Эйса, а потом вдруг уже привычно устраивает голову у Тима на коленях. Оракул не реагирует. — Что ты им скажешь?  
— Правду. Наверное, — Тим смотрит в сторону. Ему не хочется думать об этом. Наверное, ни один из них не простит его за такую глупость. За то, что они похоронили его и оплакивали пять лет.  
— Тим? — снова зовёт Стефани.  
— Мм? — Оракул опускает взгляд, глядя на короткостриженную макушку Найтвинг, на её шею и плечи.  
— Почему ты мне сказал? Разве я не веду себя так же во всей этой ситуации? И разве это не я только что выболтала Лиге Справедливости твой секрет?  
Тим молчит. Он вспоминает, как хорошо ему было рядом со Стефани много лет назад, как легко ему было рядом с ней, как она согревала его одним своим присутствием. И как чувствует он себя рядом с ней сейчас.  
— Помнишь, когда мы были вместе? — Тим неуверенно касается её щеки. — Тогда, рядом с тобой я чувствовал себя… целым. Полноценным. Я доверял тебе... хоть ты и не всегда это доверие оправдывала, — он подмигивает ей, ухмыляясь.  
— А сейчас? — Найтвинг поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Оракул видит, как она напряжена.  
— Я больше никогда не буду чувствовать себя полноценным, Стеф, я не могу ходить, — он невесело смеётся и качает головой. — Но с тобой мне легче, правда.  
— Это… это правда радует, сладенький, — Стефани касается рукой бинта на голове. — Слушай, про Красного Робина… Ты был прав. Он… спросил меня, как моё плечо, назвал Спойлер, как-то так, — она закатывает глаза. — Что мы будем делать теперь?  
— Ну, ты, вероятно, пойдёшь спать, а потом поможешь комиссару Гордон найти тех полицейских, которые помогли Улиссу избежать тюрьмы. Выяснишь, зачем им это было нужно, — Тим устало трёт лицо и зевает. — Я потрачу час на сон и отдых, и придумаю очередной гениальный план, который Улисс предсказать не сможет.  
— Тебе нужно больше чем час, гений, — Найтвинг поднимается с пола. Её немного шатает, и Тим ловит себя на том, что это его пугает.  
— У тебя кружится голова, — констатирует он.  
— Да, но это ничего. Я одолжу у тебя тренч?  
— Нет, не одолжишь, — Оракул хмурится. — Иди в мою спальню и отоспись.  
— Да ладно тебе, я доберусь, — начинает Стефани. Тим взмахивает рукой и смотрит на неё исподлобья:  
— Иди спать. Можешь взять какую-нибудь из моих футболок, и принять душ.  
— Как скажешь, мамочка, — щурится Найтвинг. Оракул невольно улыбается ей в ответ.  
Он разворачивает своё кресло и направляет его к компьютеру.  
Конечно, он не может сказать, что день был удачным. Скорее, с точностью до наоборот. Барбара выяснила, что в тюрьме сидит не Улисс, Улисс теперь знает, что за ним следят, до Барта вдруг дошла истина о происхождении Оракула, и всё же…  
Он подъезжает к окну, выглядывает, приоткрыв жалюзи, и смотрит, как первые лучи солнца касаются крыш домов.  
Возможно, Стефани права. И Коннер, и Барт не станут делать глупости из-за него. Возможно, ему удастся получить их прощение.  
И скорее всего — и с каждой минутой он был в этом всё больше уверен — он сможет остановить Улисса. Просто ему нужно хорошенько поработать.  
Но для начала ему понадобится новый мощный компьютер.


	7. 11 июня, 05:32

Вместе с рассветом приходит жара, поэтому Дэмиан возвращается в Пещеру с первыми лучами солнца. Он на ходу стягивает маску и плащ, тихо цокает языком, вспоминая, как Браун выдала себя, и бросает вещи на диван.  
— Бэткомпьютер, журнал Бэтмена, — командует он. Экран тут же вспыхивает, и какое-то время просто горит зелёным. Дэмиан настораживается, решительно подходит к нему и останавливается, как только изображение начинает рябить и меняется.  
На экране Оракул. Только не его выдуманное изображение, а Тим Дрейк, чёртов притворщик, собственной персоной.  
— Дрейк, — холодно замечает Бэтмен. — Я удивлён.  
— Я подумал, что всё же могу воспользоваться твоей помощью, — Дрейк на экране бледный и уставший, Дэмиан даже замечает залёгшие под глазами тени. Не меняется. Время идёт, жизнь бьёт его, а он всё такой же упрямый осёл.  
— Ты взломал мою систему? — Дэмиан стягивает сапоги и кидает их в сторону, следом летит ремень. Время аскетизма прошло. Война грязна и хаотична, здесь не место порядку. Это понимали уже все, каждый. Мир сходил с ума, делясь на своих и чужих, закон становился пустым звуком. Что тут какие-то сапоги?  
— Это было просто, — Дрейк, как всегда, тянет слова. В кои-то веки у Уэйна-младшего нет никакого настроения корить его за ноющие нотки в голосе. Количество граблей, на которые наступил его приёмный брат, было колоссальным, и нельзя было его винить в некоторой пессимистичности. Чудом было уже то, что он мало изменился за последние лет пять. — Либо ты тоже оставлял лазейку «для своих».  
— У меня нет своих, — Бэтмен хватает хлебцы из плошки на столе и смотрит на экран, задрав голову и отправляя их в рот, один за другим, медленно пережёвывая их и хрустя.  
— Теперь у тебя есть я, — это не попрошайничество. Дрейк не собирается ему навязываться, он констатирует факт. Звучит и выглядит он при этом, правда, так, словно только что объявил многочисленному семейству, что их собака умерла.  
Бэтмен долго не сводит с него взгляда. Что сделал бы Брюс Уэйн на его месте? Что сказал бы человеку на экране?  
— Ты давно последний раз спал? — он снова надкусывает хлебец, оставляющий на зубах крошки, а на языке привкус пресного теста.  
— Несколько часов, вчера ночью, — Дрейк говорит с ним, занимаясь какими-то своими делами. Что-то рассматривает, записывает и прикидывает.  
— Смотри на Бэтмена, когда он с тобой разговаривает, — не упускает возможности сделать Оракулу замечание Дэмиан. — И иди спать.  
— А ты не чавкай, когда ешь. Квиты? — Дрейк вскидывает брови, но всё же на какое-то время сосредотачивает взгляд на собеседнике. — Я не могу. В моей кровати спит Найтвинг.  
Бэтмен закатывает глаза:  
— Опусти подробности.  
— Я просто не хотел её отпускать с разбитой головой. Завтра отправлю к врачу, — точно так же закатывает глаза Дрейк. — В общем, пока она спит, я решил поработать немного.  
— Оракул, от тебя пользы не будет, если ты умрёшь от переутомления. Поэтому тебе нужно спать чаще. И дольше, — замечает Бэтмен. Хлебцы заканчиваются, и он отодвигает плошку в сторону, тут же подхватывает трущегося о его ногу кота, чешет его за ухом и сажает себе на плечо. — И с чего это ты тут светишь своим лицом?  
— Ты уже знаешь, кто я, — Оракул жмёт плечами. — А кто, кроме тебя меня сейчас видит? Кот Альфред? — он фыркает и качает головой. — Уверен, ты видел, что произошло между Красным Робином и Найтвинг.  
— Да. Я даже не ожидал, что он её так легко вычислит, — Дэмиан садится в кресло, смотрит на усталое лицо на экране и думает: где был бы сейчас Дрейк, если бы тогда он остался цел? Если бы Тодд успел его вытащить раньше, чем на него упала та балка? — И что же?  
— Это значит, что Улисс будет скрываться лучше. Не пойдёт туда, где мы с ним когда-либо пересекались, где я могу его ждать, — Оракул щурится, глядя куда-то в сторону, и нервно чешет нос. — Если бы я мог, я бы попытался его выманить. Он знает об этом, и…  
— Я не буду тебя изображать, — обрывает его Дэмиан и уже собирается встать. Он чешет кота по загривку. Альфред его единственный друг в Готэме, единственный, с кем ему по-настоящему спокойно.  
Возможно, хвалёная кототерапия, о которой когда-то давно восхищённо трепался Грейсон, не такой уж и бред.  
— Мне это не нужно, — Оракул снова отворачивается, жмёт какие-то кнопки и тихо говорит: — Помнишь, Брюс… твой отец создал программу, способную через мобильную связь создавать идеальную сеть слежения? На основе сонарной системы.  
— Да, и помню, что мы все признали её неэтичной, чертежи засекретили, отдел закрыли, — Уэйн-младший глаз с экрана не сводит. Возможно, если бы Дрейка тогда не покалечила злополучная балка, сейчас Бэтменом был бы он?  
— Тт, — цокает языком Дэмиан, ухмыляясь. Вот уж вряд ли Дрейк бы сейчас был на его месте. — И что?  
— Я хочу использовать её, чтобы найти Улисса. У меня есть чертежи, коды, сама программа, — он щурится, глядя на Дэмиана через экран. — Но у меня нет денег на оборудование.  
— В тебе проснулся Старший Брат? — Уэйн-младший садится на место. — И опять же… это неэтично.  
— Я знаю. Но убивать людей тоже неэтично, — парирует Оракул, едва заметно ухмыляясь.  
— Будешь теперь меня этим шантажировать? — Дэмиан удивлённо моргает. Ему казалось, что Дрейк как никто другой понимает, как тяжело ему самому не оправдывать ожидания отца.   
— Нет. Просто хочу напомнить тебе, что мы все иногда делаем неэтичные вещи во имя высшей цели.  
Есть в ноющем голосе Дрейка что-то такое, что даёт Дэмиану понять, что он совершенно серьёзен.  
— Подожди, я думаю, — хрипит Уэйн-младший. Он опускает Альфреда на пол и поднимается. — Дай мне пару минут.  
Он сцепляет руки в замок, прикрывает глаза и погружается в размышления. Словно хорошо продуманная программа, его разум тут же задаёт первый, главный вопрос: что сделал бы на его месте Брюс Уэйн?  
У него, в его Пещере, тоже есть комната трофеев. В отличие от отца, он собрал в ней старые вещи Бэтмена, Робинов, Найтвинга, Бэтгёрл. Целая история бэт-семьи собрана в коридорах и подвалах убежища Дэмиана, и порой он сам не знает, зачем хранит это всё.  
Ему никогда не нужно было напоминание о том, кем был Джейсон Тодд, или дневники Тима Дрейка — он помнит это и так, и помнит своё к ним отношение. Но их вещи, вместе с вещами его отца, покрываясь пылью, бережно хранятся новым Бэтменом. Они напоминают ему о том, чем является наследие его отца, и чем приходится жертвовать ради него. Дэмиан прекрасно понимает, что становясь под знамёна Бэтмена, эти люди приносили ему на жертвенный алтарь свою жизнь. И потом кто-то погибал во имя его цели, кто-то терял себя, калечился, но продолжал сражаться.  
Дэмиан жертвует совестью. Он снова и снова нарушает негласные правила, установленные отцом. Но рука сына Бэтмена не перестанет быть тяжёлой только потому, что убив, он может разрушить заветы отца. Гораздо важнее спасти Готэм, защитить её.  
Готэм намного важнее любого кодекса. Она, а не форма, не кодекс, не передаваемые из уст в уста истории, она одна истинное наследие Брюса Уэйна. И для неё Дэмиан Уэйн готов сделать что угодно.  
Сейчас, видя лицо Дрейка, слыша его слова и готовность поступиться высокоморальными принципами, он осознаёт, что не один застрял в такой ситуации.  
Новый Оракул, Тим Дрейк, бывший Красный Робин и просто Робин, на его глазах делает выбор. Он отвергает законы того, кого боготворил, кто стал ему вторым отцом, и всё это в надежде спасти как можно больше людей.  
Перед Дэмианом не стоит вопрос «Что сделал бы на его месте Брюс Уэйн», вопрос совсем в другом.  
Готов ли он снова переступить через память о первом Бэтмене?  
— Я принял решение, — Дэмиан делает глубокий вдох и открывает глаза. — Услуга за услугу.  
— Я и не думал, что ты согласишься на другие условия, — кивает Дрейк на экране. — Оговорим услугу прямо сейчас?  
— Поможешь мне найти Джокера. И не будешь мешать с ним разобраться, — Уэйн-младший поднимает палец вверх, видя как Оракул открывает рот, чтобы ему возразить. — И иди спать. У тебя что, нет диванов в доме?  
— Я инвалид, Дэмиан, — Дрейк закатывает глаза. — Крайне велика вероятность того, что Найтвинг придётся потом помогать мне с него слезть, — он неожиданно смеётся, и Дэмиан удивлённо щурится. Оракул иронизирует над собственной неполноценностью? Он действительно его недооценивал все эти годы.  
— Не надорвётся, — говорит он, и добавляет, понизив голос: — И иди спать. Это приказ. Бэтмена. — и прежде, чем зануда-Дрейк успеет что-то возразить, выключает компьютер.  
— Поможем коллеге, да, Альфред? — спрашивает Дэмиан у кота, трущегося о его ногу и издающего грудное, истинно кошачье урчание. — Неплохой день. Хороший.  
Жалко только, что ему так и не удастся поспать.


	8. 12 июня, 12:01

— Что ты подразумеваешь под словом «мёртв»? — кричит Барбара в трубку. Она, конечно же, прекрасно знает значение слова «мёртв», но это не означает, что она жаждет видеть его в сочетании с именами нужных ей людей.  
За последние три часа это уже второй труп полицейского, занимавшегося делом Улисса. Можно было бы подумать, что это мелкие банды грабителей, или недалёкий серийный убийца, но комиссар Гордон слишком умна, чтобы принять эти версии. Она знает, что кто-то убирает людей, способных вывести их на нужный след.  
— Мэтьюз! — ревёт она, даже не положив трубку. Заикающийся мальчишка тут же заглядывает к ней в кабинет.  
— Здесь, мэм, — он умудряется подобрать слова, в которых нет ни одной буквы, на которой он бы запнулся. В любой другой день Барбара бы почувствовала за мальца что-то вроде гордости, но сейчас её слишком сильно переполняет ярость. Даже мигрень, одарившая её резкой болью, почти забывается.  
— Обзвони всех, кто поехал к свидетелям по делу Армстронга, поторопи их... Кто там был… Питерс, Андерсон… Ты сам знаешь. Может, хоть кто-то ещё остался жив, и мы сможем его спасти и допросить. ЖИВО, — Гордон даже не слушает, что ей говорят в трубке, она просто отбрасывает её и хватается за голову.  
Она почти уверена, что за всем этим стоит Улисс. Ему мало терактов. Он убирает свидетелей, тех, кто когда-то помог ему. Интересно, что они знали? Ведь не просто так Красный Робин от них избавляется.  
Она достаёт наушник из кармана и дрожащими пальцами вставляет в ухо. Жмёт на кнопку и ждёт ответа.  
У Оракула снова сонный голос. Похоже, он ещё спит.  
— Оракул, — едва слышно стонет он. — Кто это?  
— Комиссар Гордон, — Барбара старается глубоко дышать и не нервничать — обычно это удаётся ей легко, но в этот раз отчего-то холодный рассудок её подводит. Она знает, чего хочет Улисс, и тем более она знает, что он этого не получит. Для неё это слишком большая цена. Последнее, что осталось от её семьи.  
— Что случилось, комиссар? — по голосу Тима можно понять, что он отчаянно пытается заставить себя хотя бы открыть глаза. Наверняка он опять всю ночь бодрствовал, смотрел устало в компьютер, просчитывал их следующий шаг.  
— Улисс убирает свидетелей. Тех, кто помог ему избежать тюрьмы. Есть идеи, почему? — сразу же переходит к делу комиссар.  
— Вероятно, — Оракул зевает. — Вероятно, они знают что-то важное. Возможно, где он прятался. Возможно, где он прячется.  
— Можешь, я не знаю… — Гордон чувствует, что из-за гнева перестаёт мыслить здраво. — Проверить все их связи, с кем они говорили в этом месяце, о чём и… сделать что-нибудь?  
— Я работаю над этим, — коротко отвечает Тим. В его голосе слышно напряжение, наверное, он пытается переместиться из кровати в кресло. — У меня есть пара хороших идей, но я хочу сначала проработать их, а потом озвучивать, чтобы никого не обнадёживать зря.  
Барбара молчит какое-то время, вспоминая покорность, с которой Тим согласился отдать себя в руки врагу, если она только попросит, и морщится.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он делает это, пытаясь убедить нас, что выдав тебя, мы спасём город? — спрашивает она. Вопрос риторический, но она хочет снова услышать ответ на него.  
— Конечно, — моментально отвечает Оракул. Он хрипит, всё ещё не до конца проснувшись. — И моё предложение всё ещё в силе, — он вдруг отвлекается, и Барбара слышит, как он успокаивает пса: — Спокойно, Эйс. Всё хорошо. Я проснулся, потому что нам нужно работать.  
— И я всё ещё его отклоняю. Думаю, ты придумаешь, как остановить его без этих жертв, — удивительно мягко отвечает ему Гордон. — Отключаюсь.  
Она вытаскивает наушник из уха и прислушивается к шуму за дверью. Туда-сюда снуют её подчинённые, выводят рулады телефоны, стоит крик и шум. Это происходит не из-за убийств: о них ещё никто толком не знает. Всё происходящее — это отголоски прогремевшего взрыва. Теперь Красному Робину пытаются найти Робина, героя, погибшего пять лет назад. Где его искать? Где он скрывается, если он, как убеждён Красный Робин, жив? Полицейские детективы роют носом землю, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, хоть одного свидетеля, но всё тщетно. Никто, кроме Барбары и Стефани не знает, что Робин не умер — ни одна живая душа. Джейсон Тодд знал, но он к живым точно больше не относится.  
Комиссар достаёт из кармана таблетки, закидывает одну в рот и проглатывает, не запивая, прикрывает глаза и массирует виски. Мигрень всё ещё мучает её, но женщина старается этого не замечать. Не обращать на неё внимания. По крайней мере… не сейчас. Сейчас есть дела намного важнее, чем мечты о прохладном душе, чтобы охладить и освежить голову.  
— Мэтьюз! — снова кричит Барбара. Она думает, как лучше поступить дальше. Как оттянуть время и дать Тиму проработать лучший план из возможных, собрать лучших кандидатов для его исполнения и привести его в действие.  
Как заставить Улисса приостановить свои теракты, используя имеющиеся у Барбары ресурсы? В конце концов, она же комиссар полиции. Она должна сделать что-нибудь. Что-то, что ещё не было предусмотрено. Что-то кроме усиления охраны в публичных местах, кроме фотографий Улисса в каждом участке, кроме каждого обладателя плаща и маски, часами прочёсывающих переулки и тёмные туннели. Что-то, что может только комиссар полиции.  
Например… она может говорить от имени города. Точнее, она должна говорить от имени города, она должна принять решение, которое может всех спасти.  
И это должно быть сделано публично.  
— Мэтьюз! — кричит она ещё раз, хмуро уставившись на дверь из своего кабинета.  
Перепуганный Мэтьюз снова показывается на пороге. Он больше не дрожит каждый раз, когда она обращается к нему. Кто знает, быть может, однажды он и заикаться перестанет?  
— Проверьте, чтобы старика и его внучку хорошо охраняли. И родственников Армстронга, — уточнять ей не нужно. Мальчишка прекрасно знает, о ком она говорит. Он не двигается с места, замерев в ожидании, пока она отпустит его. — И ещё, Мэтьюз… Нужно собрать пресс-конференцию. Я хочу обратить к Красному Робину, — она сглатывает и тянется за ручкой. Открывает блокнот. — Можешь идти.  
Мэтьюз открывает и закрывает рот, явно собираясь что-то спросить. Барбара смотрит на него исподлобья, грозно сверкая очками, и он всё же хватается за ручку двери и уходит.  
О чём он хотел её спросить комиссару, откровенно говоря, даже не интересно.

Буквально перед выходом к журналистам, Барбара снова связывается с Оракулом. Его голос звучит уже бодрее, иногда Тим прихлёбывает кофе, и Барбара этому в глубине души завидует. Он просматривает телефонные звонки убитых, моментально отчитываясь ей в наушник, и говорит, что за последние полгода никто из них не был излишне активными абонентом, и тем более никто из них не звонил по «подозрительным» номерам. Набор был удручающе банальный: прачечная, молочник, доставка продуктов, сантехник, дети и внуки.  
На пресс-конференции не протолкнуться. Барбара протирает очки и делает дыхательные упражнения, прежде чем выкатывает свою коляску к журналистам и начинает говорить:  
— Я, комиссар полиции Готэма, Барбара Гордон, от имени полиции и всего города хочу обратиться к Красному Робину, — она сжимает в кулаке бумажку, комкает её, но не заглядывает туда. Она и так знает, что нужно говорить. — Мы получили твоё послание. На принятие решения и возможные поиски нам нужна неделя, — она смотрит вверх, мимо камер, чтобы не напоминать себе о том, как глупо и отчаянно она, должно быть, сейчас выглядит. — Через неделю мы дадим тебе ответ. Пожалуйста, на это время… оставь город в покое, — она замолкает и только теперь опускает взгляд, обводя глазами толпу журналистов, и впервые обращается к ним. — Вопросы?  
За полчаса до пресс-конференции Гордон получила четвёртый звонок, сообщающий о произошедшем убийстве. Остался всего один возможный свидетель, но она почти уверена, что эта зацепка так же будет уничтожена. Ей остаётся только надеяться, что ни журналисты, ни гражданские не узнают, как погибшие были связаны с Красным Робином.  
А ещё на то, что Улисс пойдёт им на встречу.


	9. 12 июня, 17:30

Дэмиан отряхивает руки от крошек пенопласта и пыли, неотрывно глядя на экраны, зажигающиеся один за другим. Он в цивильной одежде, но всё равно выглядит удивительно угрожающе. Оракулу сложно понять: в этом виноват один только его взгляд и язык тела, или и сам по себе внешний вид? Тим нервно прикусывает щёку, наблюдая за ним, дожидаясь, что он хоть как-то выдаст свою реакцию.  
— Это и есть твоя сонарная система? — переспрашивает Бэтмен, внимательно глядя на то, как город постепенно разворачивается перед ним, словно настольная карта. Вся Готэм прямо перед ними, со всеми её многочисленными жителями, спешащими на работу или учёбу, мучающимися от жары, бегущими и прогуливающимися.  
— Как на ладони, — добавляет Дэмиан. По его голосу невозможно понять, как он относится к происходящему.  
— Что-то вроде, — Оракул поправляет очки, на автомате продолжая: — Основная концепция этой программы построена на идее того, что один и тот же звук, даже изданный на одной и той же тональности, может звучать по-разному в зависимости от его окружения. На основании этого и создавалась эта система: в зависимости от звучания звука можно было понять, где и что находится, его твёрдость и... — он осекается, чувствуя, как Дэмиан прожигает в нём дырку взглядом. — Тебе это не интересно, да?  
— Абсолютно. Можно без лишних подробностей, — он снова отворачивается к экранам. Тим понимает, что присутствие Бэтмена заставляет его нервничать. Ощущения странные и полузабытые, и он не испытывал их с тех пор, как Брюс погиб. Кто бы мог знать, что Дэмиан окажется способен создавать такое же впечатление.  
— Ладно, — Тим вздыхает и разводит руками. — Каждый мобильный телефон в городе теперь проводник. Это микрофон и передатчик, который отсылает звук ко мне, сюда, где программа моментально распознаёт звуки и составляет карту, — он ловит себя на том, что картинка перед ним его восхищает. Он сидит перед невыразимо прекрасным достижением технологий — прямо сейчас он может видеть всё, что происходит в городе, каждый уголок, каждого человека. Огромная Готэм, вдруг уместившаяся на крохотных экранчиках, предстаёт перед ними абсолютно обнажённой и беззащитной. Он может видеть всё и всех. Он может найти любого преступника, чей голос хоть раз оказывался на плёнке. В какой-то мере, теперь он становится если не всесильным, то всезнающим. С сонарной системой Тим Дрейк превращается в идеального Оракула.  
И становясь им, он разрушает всё, во что Брюс верил, отказываясь от этой идеи.  
Улыбка, однако, так и не покидает его уста, и Тим снова обращается к Дэмиану:  
— Я поставил здесь свою защиту, так что в случае, если кто-то, кроме меня, попытается ей воспользоваться, включится программа самоуничтожения, и программа перестанет существовать.  
— Выходит, ты и мне не позволишь ею воспользоваться? — Дэмиан хмыкает и качает головой. – Тебе настолько не даёт покоя слава Большого брата, Дрейк?  
— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы она попала в чужие руки. Теперь это моя ответственность, — Тим выключает программу и разворачивает кресло. — Если тебе нужно будет ей воспользоваться, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Я никуда не денусь отсюда, — он ухмыляется, скорее нервно, чем смеясь собственной шутке. Ему сложно понять, что на самом деле думает и чего хочет от него новый Бэтмен.  
— Ты не показал, как это работает, — вскидывает брови Дэмиан, натягивая перчатки и глядя на Оракула исподлобья.  
— Я не собираюсь использовать её просто так, — Тим чувствует, как тяжёлый взгляд Дэмиана неподъёмным грузом ложится на его плечи и давит на спину.  
— Лишь бы не марать руки лишний раз, мм, Дрейк? — Бэтмен отмахивается и уходит к двери в гараж. — Ладно. Делай, что хочешь. Мне пора. Держи меня в курсе событий.  
— Само собой. Бэтмен, — Тим достаёт из кармана наушник и кидает его Дэмиану. Тот ловит его в воздухе, зажимает в кулаке и кивает, прекрасно понимая, что держит в руке. Он разворачивается, и теперь уже Оракул наблюдает за ним, пока Дэмиан не переступает порог и не выходит за дверь. Если бы десять лет назад кто-то сказал ему, что он будет сотрудничать с Дэмианом Уэйном, он бы посмеялся, но сейчас всё меняется. Готэм разрывает хаос противоречий, и чтобы усмирить его, чтобы начать его контролировать, иногда приходится идти на непривычные и ранее неприемлемые меры. Быть жёстче. Меняться.  
Тим едет сразу к своему компьютеру. Пока лифт идёт вверх, он снова надевает наушники — на случай, если комиссару Гордон или кому-то ещё понадобится его помощь. За сутки до этого Улисс звонил в полицию, чтобы сказать, где находится новый труп, и объявить о своём решении уменьшить запрошенные Барбарой сроки на раздумье. Вместо недели Красный Робин давал Готэм три дня, и через три дня горожане должны были предоставить ему Робина.  
Стоит ему выехать из лифта, остановиться у компьютера и поднять взгляд на экран, как в наушниках раздаётся тихий писк. Наверное, Дэмиан проверяет связь.  
— Да, Бэтмен, — он жмёт на кнопку, отвечая на вызов, и заносит руки над клавиатурой.  
И тут же бессильно опускает их, едва услышав спокойный голос:  
— Здравствуй, Тимоти.  
— Ра'с, — выдыхает Тим, чувствуя, как по спине пробегают мурашки. — Снова ты.  
— Конечно, Тимоти. Я терпелив, — Ра'с говорит с ним снисходительно, даже мягко, словно пытается убаюкать Оракула, заворожить своим голосом и заставить себя выслушать. Как правило, ему это удаётся. — Как мой внук?  
— Это не твоё дело, — хрипит в ответ Тим. Он уже знает, что будет дальше, и от предвкушения момента его уже сейчас начинает бить дрожь.  
Это хуже, чем чувствовать себя ничтожеством, оказавшись рядом с Дэмианом. Это хуже чувства вины, душащего его по ночам.  
Это как столкновение с самим Дьяволом. Сейчас Ра'с аль Гул вывернет его душу наизнанку и снова извлечёт оттуда самое страстное, самое страшное из желаний.  
— Это же мой внук, — говорит Ра'с. — Но это неважно. Ты обдумал моё предложение, Тимоти? Ты последуешь... за мной?  
— Я для тебя бесполезен, Ра'с. Оставь меня в покое, — уже привычно отвечает Тим. Он каждый раз хочет сказать что-то иное, суметь избежать одних и тех же фраз, и каждый раз он оступается.  
— Я думал, мы уже обсуждали твою полезность, Тимоти, — смеётся в его наушнике один из старейших и влиятельнейших людей на планете. — Как твои ноги?  
— По-прежнему. Мёртвый груз, — пытается отшутиться Тим. — Я почти при... — добавляет он, и Ра'с моментально перебивает его:  
— Ты же помнишь, что я могу вернуть тебе способность ходить? Ты навсегда покинешь эту коляску и ту дыру, в которой ты пытаешься скрыться от самого себя.  
Тим молчит. Он закрывает глаза и представляет, что снова может ходить. Представляет давно забытые ощущения — как пол холодит босые пятки, галька покалывает, а горячий песок обжигает ступни. Как ноют мышцы ног после долгой ночи патруля. Как сгибаются здоровые суставы, заставляя его тело пружинить, взлетать вверх одним сильным толчком.  
Ра'с аль Гул может вернуть ему ноги, возможность снова стать быстрым и сильным, и навсегда забыть о ручках на стенах, о кнопках, о ежедневных мучениях пробуждения и осознания мысли «я — калека».  
Но за это Ра'с может потребовать очень многое. За это он будет просить преданности, он заберёт у Тима всё, что у него осталось — его самого. Душа в обмен на ноги.  
Он больше никогда не сможет стать прежним, но зато он сможет... снова ходить.  
Оракул стискивает зубы и кулаки.  
— Ты нужен своему городу, Тимоти. Думаешь, кто-то кроме тебя сможет противостоять Красному Робину? Кто-то кроме тебя сможет победить его? — Ра'с говорит с ним так ласково, с отеческой заботой в голосе, и Тим, чувствуя, как мышцы расслабляются, поддаваясь ему, разочарованно рычит.  
— Нет, — тихо говорит он. — Мне не нужны ноги, чтобы справиться с Улиссом, — он нервно сглатывает и устало откидывается назад. — Я очень хочу снова начать ходить, Ра'с, я не буду этого скрывать. Но так же сильно я не хочу терять себя. Я не буду частью Лиги теней только потому, что ты вернёшь мне ноги, — он делает глубокий вдох, вспоминая все совершённые уже ошибки, и добавляет едва слышно: — Я больше не подведу его, Ра'с. Я больше никого не подведу.  
Ра'с Аль Гул молчит какое-то время. Потом вздыхает и произносит:  
— Ты такой же упрямый, как и он, Тимоти. Пожалуй, Детектив бы гордился тобой, — он тихо смеётся. — Но ты всё ещё можешь передумать. Если...  
Тим не выдерживает. Он знает, что ещё пару минут и немного добрых слов и участия, и он сдастся. Он поддастся, отвернётся от всего, во что верил, потому что пять лет, которые он провёл в коляске, были невыносимы.  
Оракул срывает наушники и отбрасывает их в сторону, как можно дальше, лишь бы избежать соблазна. Вскидывает голову, глядя куда-то в сторону, не в силах заставить себя сфокусировать взгляд, и тяжело дышит от волнения.  
Ра'с связывается с ним каждые полгода, каждый раз повторяя одно и то же предложение. Поначалу Тиму казалось, что со временем, как только он привыкнет к коляске, ответ перестанет даваться ему так тяжело. Вскоре он понял свою ошибку.  
К коляске невозможно привыкнуть.  
И с годами всё сложнее и сложнее давать ответ. Он всё больше скучает по тем временам, когда был здоровым, и каждый сон, в котором он снова Красный Робин, заставляет всё внутри него сжиматься от сожаления и тоски.  
Раз за разом, отказываясь от предложения Ра'с аль Гула, он вспоминает людей, ради которых он принимает это решение. Тех, кого он не может оставить биться с городом один на один. Дэмиан, как бы ужасно ни прозвучали его слова, был прав. Тим как Оракул сейчас был крайне необходим. Людям. Готэм. Лиге Справедливости.  
И ему не нужны ноги, чтобы им помогать. И тем более не нужен Ра'с аль Гул, чтобы оставаться собой.


	10. 13 июня, 22:51

Барт сосредоточенно смотрит на голографическую карту, включённую Найтвинг, и проговаривает одними губами места, где Улисс установил бомбы.  
— Запомнил? — спрашивает Стефани. Они прячутся — кто бы мог подумать — в чулане, словно подростки, и стараются запомнить всю информацию, которую прислал им Оракул. — Я включу уже инструкцию? — Найтвинг нетерпеливо кусает губы, и Барт, ухмыляясь, кивает:  
— А говорят, я импульсивный и не умею терпеть. Просто они не видели тебя, наверное, — он подмигивает ей, и теперь уже вчитывается в инструкцию по обезвреживанию улиссовских бомб.  
— С чего он взял, что бомбы у Улисса будут именно такими? — наконец спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляд от текста. — Он так хорошо его знает? Или уверен, что Улисс не захочет ничего менять, и будет делать бомбы так же, как и раньше?  
Стефани хочется сказать: «Потому что это Тим, он всегда уверен в том, что делает», но она понимает, что сейчас не может использовать этот аргумент.  
— Понятия не имею. Я не понимаю его технарьские штучки, — она морщится. — Насколько я помню, раньше Улисс бомбы делал с детонатором. Теперь, похоже, с таймером.  
Барт жмёт плечами и не отвечает. Он непривычно тих и спокоен, и смотрит на неё снисходительно, что Найтвинг удивляет и даже немного злит.  
— Что насчёт Коннера? Почему он не участвует? — спрашивает она. Вопросов о том, говорили ли они об Оракуле, она решает не задавать, хотя её переполняет любопытство и беспокойство о секрете Тима.   
— Ты знаешь, — Флэш жмёт плечами. — Он большой парень, тяжеловес супергероического мира, у него есть свои враги… Его весовой категории и умственного развития, — отшучивается Барт и делает паузу, пристально глядя на Найтвинг. Девушка щурится, встречаясь с ним глазами, и вопросительно разводит руками в сторону. — Но он обещал заглянуть к Тиму завтра, — словно невзначай замечает Флэш и Стефани тут же издаёт нервный смешок:  
— Но вы не можете быть уверены, что это Тим. Мы все были на его похоронах… — она вновь начинает вчитываться в инструкцию, стараясь запомнить алгоритм действий как можно лучше.  
— Гроб был закрытый, там мог быть кто угодно, — Барт поднимается на ноги. — И с Оракула не убудет, если мы на него посмотрим. Если окажется, что это не Тим… ну… мы извинимся, — он выглядывает из-за двери и тихо канючит: — Ну, что они так копаются. А вдруг они не успеют вовремя вывести людей, а мы обезвредить бомбы, и план этого вашего сына любителей Джойса увенчается успехом?  
— Барт, всё будет хорошо, — Найтвинг отключает голограмму и тоже поднимается. Тим так и не объяснил ни ей, ни Барбаре то, как он нашёл это место и с чего он взял, что Улисс попытается именно здесь устроить теракт. Стефани решила, что пытаться выпытать у него правду — дохлый номер, и ей точно есть чем ещё заняться, кроме как пытаться расколоть этого упрямца. Комиссар Гордон наверняка приняла к сведению эту секретность и всё же попытается вывести его на чистую воду. В принципе, Найтвинг не удивится, если ей это удастся.  
— Какой он? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Барт. — Оракул. Не важно, Тим это, или не Тим.  
— Сломленный, — после паузы тихо отвечает Стефани. — Я уверена, что любой, кто добровольно становится Оракулом, приходит к этому из-за личной трагедии, с которой он не может смириться.  
Флэш молчит какое-то время. Он внимательно следит за тем, как полиция выводит последних гражданских из торгового центра, а потом вдруг произносит:  
— Когда я рассказывал о своей теории Коннеру, я думал, он будет в ярости. Что он сразу же бросится сюда, в Готэм, вломится к Оракулу, и когда окажется, что это правда Тим, будет кричать, и… — он смеётся и качает головой. — Но знаешь, что он сказал? — Барт оборачивается и смотрит на Стефани, беззаботно улыбаясь: — «Блин, ну, ты же знаешь Роба, Барт. Если он решил, что именно его решение правильное, то ты можешь разбить себе лоб, доказывая обратное, и проиграть».  
Стефани слышит писк в наушнике, и хриплый голос комиссара Гордон сообщает ей, что торговый центр абсолютно пуст.  
— Помните, что вам нужно действовать как можно быстрее. Мы отправляем вас, а не наших сапёров только потому, что сейчас важна каждая минута, — говорит Барбара. Найтвинг разминает затёкшие ноги и повторяет её слова Флэшу. Тот шутливо козыряет ей рукой, отдавая честь, и срывается с места, только чтобы снова вернуться:  
— Знаешь, я подумал, что тебе стоит знать. Мы скучаем по нему. Совершенно не понимаем, что правильного в решении скрываться от нас, но мы были бы рады хотя бы иногда получать от него вести, — он похож на большого ребёнка, пытающегося улыбаться даже не смотря на то, что всё происходящее его огорчает. Хочет сказать что-то ещё, но обрывает себя, так и не издав ни звука, и бежит к ближайшей к нему бомбе.  
Стефани шмыгает носом, и бежит в противоположную сторону.  
Сейчас им нельзя терять ни минуты.


	11. 14 июня, 00:15

На крыше кинотеатра «Монарх» холодно. Немного моросит, и Тим накидывает на голову капюшон. Он в красной худи с нашитой на неё буквой «Р», и маске, и уверен, что выглядит он крайне жалко. Его бесполезные ноги закутаны в плед, среди складок которого также скрываются и эскримы, на случай, если ему придётся защищаться. Вернее, когда ему придётся защищаться.  
Он ждёт Красного Робина почти четверть часа, и хотя за это время мелкий дождь прекращается, он успевает продрогнуть.  
— Опаздываешь, Улисс, — говорит он в микрофон. Из наушника доносится смех:  
— Неправда, — заявляет Армстронг, и тут же запрыгивает на крышу, остановившись прямо перед Тимом. Он окидывает его взглядом, задержавшись на коляске, и тихо хмыкает.  
— С чего это ты снова решил одеться Красным Робином? — Оракул ухмыляется, ответно уставившись на Улисса. — Лонни закачал тебе порно-вирус в компьютер и отказался удалять его, пока ты не перестанешь позорить его имя?  
— Нет, я просто решил разрушить твоё, — Улисс не даёт ему заговорить себе зубы. Он выхватывает из-за спины шест, и тут же бросается в атаку. — Почему ты решил встретиться со мной один на один? Ты же... калека! — он смеётся, занося над Оракулом своё оружие, и Тим, выждав нужный момент, блокирует удар эскримами.  
Бесконечные тренировки прошли не зря. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось в это верить.  
«Только бы он не попытался перевернуть кресло» — мысленно повторяет Тим и поджимает губы, сосредоточенно глядя на Улисса, читая язык его тела, готовясь к его следующей атаке.  
— Это конфликт только между мной и тобой, Улисс, и втягивать в него весь город не стоило. Так ты меня только разозлил, — он блокирует удары один за другим, надеясь, что непривыкшее больное тело не предаст его в самый неподходящий момент. — Почему ты так долго ждал? Ты ведь наверняка знал, что я жив, все эти годы, — Тим шипит, ему едва удаётся увернуться от просвистевшего над головой шеста. Он бьёт ратанговой палкой Улисса в бок и по горлу, и тот на мгновение отшатывается.  
— Мне нужно было… убедиться, что это ты… Всё проверить… Просчитать…  
— О, так ты и правда узнал меня по стратегии, — Тим пытается улыбнуться. — Это мило. И что же, ты знал, что я — калека?  
— Нет, этого я не знал, — Улисс рычит и начинает наносить удары ещё решительнее и яростнее. — Но тебя это не спасёт.  
— Ну, раз я и так должен буду умереть… — Оракул стискивает палки с такой силой, что у него белеют костяшки пальцев. — Как тебе удалось? Почему тебе пошли навстречу и помогли избежать тюрьмы?  
— Это Готэм, ты забыл? — Улисс смеётся и качает головой. — Им нужен был кто-то, кто выполнял бы за них грязную работу, — он снова замахивается и обрушивает на Оракула удар.  
«Ближе! Ещё ближе!» — мысленно призывает его Тим. Ему хочется, чтобы бой был коротким. Он даже почти уверен в том, что его желание сбудется. Запястья ноют от напряжения. Оракул сильный, он продолжал тренировать руки, но он далеко не в той форме, в которой когда-то был. Ему не хватает ловкости. Кресло мешает его мобильности.  
«Ближе, ну же, Улисс!» — Тим нарочно пропускает удар, позволяя Армстронгу оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, почти касаясь лбами друг друга.  
— На что ты надеялся, Робин? — кричит ему в лицо Улисс. Тим чувствует, как капли слюны попадают ему на кожу. — Что ты сможешь противостоять мне?  
— Нет, я надеялся, что ты увидишь меня… и подумаешь: он больше не тот, кем был. Он слабак, — Оракул улыбается. — Что ты забудешь, что у меня всегда есть пара козырей в рукаве, — он жмёт на кнопку на своём кресле, и из ручек выстреливает два электрода. — Я же Робин, — Тим смотрит, как Улисс теряет равновесие, после удара током, и напряжённо замирает.  
«Слишком просто», — стучит у него в голове.  
— Ну, нет, — с трудом выдавливает Красный Робин. Похоже, униформа поглотила основной удар, и он не теряет сознание. Он срывает с себя электроды, но не встаёт. Вместо этого он хватает Оракула за бесчувственные ноги, резко стаскивая его с кресла.  
Тим понимает, что хвататься за кресло совершенно бессмысленно, и он пытается попасть по рукам или голове Улисса эскримами, но всё тщетно. Он сам не замечает, как руки Армстронга смыкаются на его горле, лишая его возможности дышать.  
Оракул судорожно вскидывает руки с эскримами, но удары оказываются слишком слабыми. Он роняет своё оружие и цепляется руками за пальцы Улисса, отчаянно борясь за свою жизнь и с ним, и с самим собой. Мысль «может, оно и к лучшему?» заполняет собой разум, уничтожая его желание бороться.  
Он больше не супергерой. От него нет никакой пользы.  
Он почти готов сдаться, но потом он снова слышит слова Дэмиана: сейчас ты намного полезней для нас, чем когда был супергероем.  
Цепляясь за мысль о том, что он ещё может кому-то помочь, что его смерть может сделать только хуже, Тим снова пытается вырваться, царапая руки Улисса и кожу на собственной шее. Но его пальцы намного слабее хватки Красного Робина.  
Оракул почти теряет сознание, мир перед его глазами вдруг подёргивается белой дымкой и стремительно уплывает, и он вдруг слышит хриплый голос с едва уловимым акцентом.  
— Ты ошибся с самого начала, Армстронг. Ты назвал его Робином. А где Робин… там и Бэтмен.  
Тим почти не видит того, что происходит, но слышит глухой удар, и чувствует, как разжимаются пальцы Улисса, отпуская его горло, как он обмякает и падает в сторону, придавив бесчувственные ноги бывшего Робина к земле.  
— Ты сам захотел встретиться с Динамическим дуэтом, — добавляет хриплый голос. Армстронга снимают с него, и Оракул начинает кашлять и судорожно ловить ртом воздух. Кто-то бережно помогает ему сесть и осторожно трясёт за плечи. Он судорожно моргает, продолжая прокашливаться, и смотрит в сторону. У него на глазах выступают слёзы, и он всё надрывно дышит, судорожно, словно хочет заглотить побольше воздуха, пока дыхание, наконец, не восстанавливается.  
Бэтмен. Его действительно спас Бэтмен. Внушительный, широкоплечий Тёмный Рыцарь. Дэмиан держит руку на его плече, всматриваясь в лицо Оракула, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Он несколько раз щёлкает пальцами у него перед носом, заставляя сфокусировать взгляд на своей руке.  
— Цел? — коротко спрашивает он. Тим кивает:  
— Кажется, да, — и вытирает рукавом худи слёзы.  
— Получил твоё сообщение. Подумал, что лучше мне присмотреть за вами, на всякий случай, и спасти твою шкуру, если понадобится, — Дэмиан ухмыляется и ехидно добавляет: — Думал, ты и минуты не продержишься. В последнее время ты не оправдываешь моих ожиданий. Пожалуй, это хорошо.  
— Я тоже так думал, — хрипит Тим. Бэтмен подхватывает его на руки и сажает обратно в кресло. Почему-то, здесь и сейчас Оракул не испытывает дискомфорт от этого действия. Он даже благодарно кивает Дэмиану, а потом спрашивает: — Динамический дуэт?  
— У тебя на груди значок Робина, маска… Пришлось к слову, — Бэтмен достаёт наручники, чтобы надеть их на Улисса, и тихо цокает языком. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь моим Робином.  
— Поверь мне, я тоже удивлён. Ты — мой Бэтмен? Я бы до хрипоты спорил с тем, кто такое бы предположил, — Оракул всё ещё трёт горло, не сводя глаз с Дэмиана. По правде говоря, он не был уверен, что Бэтмен появится. Он всего лишь сообщил ему место и время встречи с Улиссом, даже не рассчитывая, что он придёт, и тем более вмешается. Гораздо логичнее ему было бы сейчас помогать Найтвинг и Флэшу. Но он был здесь. Он спас его.  
— Полагаю, я действительно не настолько бесполезен, насколько думаю? — он наблюдает за тем, как Дэмиен перекидывает Улисса через плечо. — Почему ты спас меня?  
— Я же сказал: у меня есть причины. Этого хотел бы Отец. К тому же, ты Оракул. Даже более того: ты отличный Оракул. И мне это может принести пользу. Не говоря уже о том, что... семью не выбирают, — Бэтмен оборачивается и кивает ему, прощаясь. — Отдыхай, Дрейк. Только действительно отдыхай. Скоро мы начнём искать Джокера, я не хочу, чтобы ты спал носом в клавиатуру. Я отнесу Армстронга Гордон. Ох, она, наверное, просто лопнет от ненависти, — он снова многозначительно цокает языком и даже позволяет себе улыбнуться, и исчезает, оставляя Оракула одного.  
Тим всё ещё потирает шею, стараясь не думать о том, как почти согласился сдаться, и вдруг снимает маску.  
Улисс уже второй раз почти сумел убить его. Что, если бы в этот раз он преуспел? Тим так и не успел бы объясниться с бывшими Титанами, не сумел бы отблагодарить Стефани и Барбару, и даже не узнал бы, успели ли они вовремя обезвредить все бомбы.  
Словно выжидая именно этого момента, через наушник с ним заговаривает Стефани:  
— Мы закончили!  
— Отлично. Вы молодцы, — сипит ей в ответ Оракул. Прокашливается и пытается говорить нормально: — Ты не могла бы пока побыть с комиссаром Гордон? Проследи, чтобы её сапёры всё проверили и отчитались и ей, и тебе, хорошо? — Тим уверен, что эта работа бесполезна. Но она хоть на какое-то время займёт Стефани. К тому же, ему совершенно не хотелось объяснять ей провёрнутое «динамическим дуэтом» дело. Дэмиан справится с объяснениями гораздо лучше него.  
— У тебя с голосом что-то, сладенький, с тобой точно всё в порядке? — вместо ответа спрашивает Найтвинг. Тим снова врёт, во второй раз за последние десять минут.  
— Я просто устал. Посплю часик, и снова свяжусь с тобой, ладно?  
— Как скажешь, чудо-мальчик, — в голосе Стефани слышится тревога, и Тим невольно представляет себе, как она сводит брови к переносице и как у неё нервно дрожат губы. — Добрых снов, — добавляет она.  
— Спасибо. Отключаюсь, — улыбаясь, отвечает Тим и действительно отключает связь с Найтвинг. Его кресло въезжает в лифт, он жмёт на кнопку и двери захлопываются у него перед носом, чтобы открыться снова через полминуты.  
За эти полминуты Тим успевает подумать о том, как он, на самом деле, скучает по Кону и Барту. Конечно, он часто общается с ними — как Оракул, но это совершенно иное общение.  
Он нервно кусает губы, потом настраивает на компьютере свой передатчик на нужную волну и вслушивается в шипение, дожидаясь, когда оно прекратится.  
— У тебя отличное чувство времени, Оракул, — смеётся Коннер. — Я как раз закончил. Кому-то нужна помощь в Готэме?  
— Да, — Тим впервые за пять лет не маскирует голос, говоря с Коном. — То есть, нет, — он нервно жмурится, боясь даже представить, какой будет реакция Коннера. — То есть… Это я. Тим.  
— Ох, — голос в наушнике не звучит растерянным. В нём нет даже разочарования, которое так боялся услышать Тим. В нём есть светлая печаль, и в то же время радость. — Хочешь чем-то со мной поделиться, Тим?  
— Да, — Тим сглатывает. — Очень многим. Можешь подхватить Барта и Кэсси, и…  
— Я знаю, кинотеатр «Монарх». Жди, — Коннер не задаёт лишних вопросов. Он знает, что их время ещё впереди.  
Эйс цокает когтями по полу, подходя к Тиму и ласково тычась мордой ему в ладони. Оракул треплет его по загривку и чешет ему спину, долго, пока псу самому это не надоедает, и молчит.  
Он вдруг осознаёт, что ему не нужна анонимность, чтобы получать абсолютное доверие. Стефани и Барбара доверяют ему не потому, что он всезнающий Оракул, а потому что знают его. Знают Тима Дрейка.  
Лишние тайны только мешают. Он подводит других, оставаясь в тени. С этим нужно было заканчивать. А значит, пора перестать бежать от близких людей и союзников, и доверить им свою тайну. Рассказать им, что он — Тим Дрейк. Всезнающий Оракул.


End file.
